


The Farmer's Son

by RecklessSmiles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Acquaintance to friends to lovers, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy is a cowboy/farm hand, Country Boy Billy Hargrove, Cowboy AU, Harringrove, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Stevie is a richy rich little brat, acquaintance to crushes to lovers, harringrove au, steve harrington is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSmiles/pseuds/RecklessSmiles
Summary: ...Billy's warm skin ignites something in Steve, whenever he places his palm against the blonde's chest to stable himself as he's leaning over too far. Or when Billy's wide calloused hands catch him when he fumbles. When he rubs up Steve's arms with feather light touches and says "I got ya pretty boy" with his thick southern drawl. The brunette always getting lost in Billy's blue eyes, especially when they're that close. Can smell the smoke and mint on his breath. Can feel his breath. He bites his lip and Billy smiles. Dinner is definitely their favorite meal of the day.[[AKA: That modern slow burn fic where Billy is a cowboy working at Mr. Harrington's million dollar ranch and Steve is a bratty rich kid. Billy talks to his horse more then he does people. Steve teaches Billy he deserves more then just what life threw at him. Billy shows Steve the pride and love that his tycoon father never did.]]
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 53
Kudos: 285





	1. The only way I know

**Author's Note:**

> [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Akg4C6nqO4&list=PL_zZXVzEPWNG260T4o2SP2R0lIJz1MWaT) for the whole story  
> [ Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LWQ5dYrydjzqK4uuzG055?si=qDJcNk55Tr-Dsww-ExV7Eg) for the whole story  
> [Ch.1 songs: The only way I know-Jason Aldean & Where I come from-Montgomery Gentry]

“Well, I never...” Billy Hargrove whistled as he drove up the winding pavement, must have been a mile long. All flat land on either side of the driveway, extending for acres. Big iron gates with ornate horses greeting him from each side opened up as his ‘68 D100 crawled up to them. His southern drawl heavy as he gawked. “Good lord this place is as big as Texas itself. Damn. President must be livin’ here or somethin’.” 

It took another five minutes of driving to finally reach the lodge like mansion. Billy had no clue what he had just gotten himself into. 

He had sent in his resume, a little naively to Mr. Harrington. Ben down at the tack and feed had told Billy about the opening for a ranch hand. Gave him the business card someone left there for people interested in applying. And Billy is always after a better job; he ain’t money driven as much as experience driven. But when he called the number on the laminated card and the man on the other end told him the pay grade, well, the blonde would have to be as dumb as a box of rocks to not take the job. So that’s how the blonde with a farmer's tan and eyes as blue as San Marcos’ lake waters ended up cruising up a multi millionaire's driveway.

The country boy has never been one to feel intimidated by others, money or not, ain’t nobody’s better than anyone else. However he would of been lying if he said he wasn’t wiping his calloused palms off on his wranglers as he got out of his baby blue pick up. 

“Mr. Hargrove?”

An older man called and walked up to the blonde, met him with a questioning stare.

“Yes sir, Billy is just fine.” 

The blonde felt a little underdressed in his jeans and button up, he actually bothered buttoning it all the way too. The other man was in slacks and a blazer, well at least Billy could say he looked the part of a farm hand. Hat and all.

“Billy, alright, Billy it is. My name is John. It’s a pleasure to meet you son. I’m Mr. Harrington’s assistant. He apologizes for not being here to greet you himself, but you know how business men are. Always on to the next big deal.”

"John? You’re the one I spoke on the phone with?”

“Sure am son.”

“Well the pleasures all mine. Don't worry 'bout it, i’m sure I'll meet the big boss sooner or later. What business is he in exactly if I’m allowed to ask?” 

“Oil. He owns Harrington’s Oil co. One of the biggest 'ere in Texas.”

“I guess that explains the size of this ranch.” The blonde laughed, “and here I was thinking he must’a hit it big at the races.”

“Ha. Yeah this place sure is something, almost three hundred thousand acres. Although half of that is divided for the drilling. The other half however, that’s where you come in Billy. Now we have quite the team here with the other ranch hands, but they mostly attend the oil drills and crop lands. Mr. Harrington is looking for someone to maintain the main ranch and when we got a hold of your resume you came with quite the recommendations-”

“That’s kind of you ta say sir.”

“It’s just the truth son, Mr. Harrington wants to hire you on as his ranch manager. You have the experience for that?” 

“I believe I do sir. Been runnin’ my daddy’s ranch since I was thirteen. Worked as a hand up over at the Green’s place and was a ranch manager down at the Farfields’ as well.”

“Yep, those are some of the references we called, but I’m asking if you think you can handle this particular farm.”

“Well, I gotta say it’s a helluva lot bigger than what I'm used ta sir, but I’ve never been one to shy from a challenge. Gotta grab the bull by the horns.” 

“Good to hear son, well Billy, on behalf of the Harrington’s I’d like to hire you on.”

“Well John, on behalf of myself, I’d like to accept.” Billy offered his hand to seal the deal-

“Ha!” John laughed “I like your style kid” he shook the blonde’s hand, firm. “I’ll give you the grand tour, show ya where you’ll be staying.”

“Staying?” 

“Yes, you’ll have to sleep on the premises. This is gonna be a twenty four hour commitment son, still think you’re up for the job?” 

“Most definitely sir. Sounds like a dream come true.”

“Well alright then. Follow me, now this is the main house as you could probably tell. Mr. Harrington and his son live here, but as I said the man is busy. Normally he’s out in Dallas or traveling. The house is off limits for personal use. You get your own cabin just a little ways down that path there.” John pointed to a dirt road framed by trees,

“And Mr. Harrington is payin’ me too? Think I just died and went ta Heaven.” 

Billy chortled with excitement. Winning the lottery wouldn’t even feel as good as this, the blonde followed the older man as they toured the property. Or at least the parts that Billy was now in charge of. He wanted to actually pinch himself, didn’t know what the best part was. The paycheck, the free range or the fact that he gets to kiss his shitty run down trailer that sits on his daddy’s land goodbye.

"Can I start today, John? Could be moved in before sundown."

"Well we wouldn't be able to get you on the payroll till Monday. Now if that don't bother you then you're free to start moving in." 

"That don't bother me none sir. I'm ready and rarin' ta go! I'll even work the weekend free of charge to get use ta the ropes." 

"Now son you don't gotta go that far to impress, you already got the job!" 

John laughed harty and patted Billy on the shoulder. They were standing right outside the blonde's new home. It was quaint, a place Billy always pictured himself living in. Looked like a little getaway dude ranch cabin; all stained wood, stone counter tops, but with the qualities of a real house. Has a fireplace and a tv. Has a huge bed and a good size bathroom, all the kitchen appliances were already there. His favorite part is probably the Adirondack rocking chair sitting out on the porch. Billy can already see himself sitting out there after work sippin' a cold one all summer long. Now all the blonde needs to do is move his shit out of his trailer and into his dream pad. 

______

"Alright son, ya got my number. All the keys ya need and the paperwork are all in the top barns office. I got a meetin' at five so I can't stay and show ya the rest." 

"I already wasted 'nuff of your time sir. I reckon I can figure the rest out myself. This hat ain't all for show now." Billy smirked and John smiled sticking out his hand again, the blonde took it. 

"Welcome to the family, son. Now feel free to call me if ya got any questions. Randy is 'round here somewhere. He manages the oil field but he's got a pretty good handle on the land layout. I'll be stoppin' by again on Thursday to check up on ya." 

"Well then John I'll see ya next week." 

"Enjoy the rest of your weekend." 

"Yup. You do the same now." The blonde waved the older man off as John pulled out of the drive. Billy stood there in the middle of the front yard for a few. Taking in everything, he was really about fixin' to pinch himself, still unable to grasp at the opportunity that's in front of him. Instead he made him way to the barn office to go over the paperwork.

There was booklets and binders worth of information. Luckily for the cowboy it was all labeled as to what was specifically for him; along with a ring of keys that belonged to all the barns and cabins around the property. He took his cabin's key off the ring and slipped it on to his truck's keychain. It jingled right next to his trailer's bent key and Billy couldn't wait to unclip it and toss it as far as he could into Eagle lake. Finally get as far away from it as he could from it.

The drive back to his Pa's place was euphoric, it was that amazing anticipation you get when you know something good is about to happen. He had Eric Church rumbling through his speakers. Windows down and that warm spring breeze carried through the front cabin of his baby blue. It's about an hour out from the Harrington's place, a drive Billy'll never have to make again. 

Dirt and rocks flew up as the blonde drifted into the too familiar driveway of his father's lands. Luckily Neil was nowhere to be seen. He was either still dead drunk from last night on the couch with the tv blasting. Or he got his good fer nothing ass out and went to _work_. Billy could say with one hundred percent honesty that he has no clue what his father's job currently is. The man changes career's like he changes his underwear. 

Billy made quick, got a couple duffel bags and shoved his whole closet into one of them. The second bag was filled with books and pictures of when he was a kid; his mom was still alive in most of them. He got his essentials, that's what Billy lives on. His books and his phone are the luxuries of his life. Well those and Bandit, the only love of his life. A beautiful quarter horse paint stallion. But he sure as hell won't fit in Billy's duffel so the blonde took another look around his tin can that had been his home for almost ten years.

He moved into it at the tender age of sixteen, he worked his ass off at the Mason's farm for a whole summer in return for the rundown thing. Spent the fall fixing it up and by winter he had a safe haven from Neil and his angry fists. Well, at least most of the time. Than Billy was filling up his chrome on black Ford F150; the one he bought for himself after winning his first bronc series. 

The trailer was already hooked up, Bandit was reelin' to go as the cowboy lead him out of the run-in shed that's been his for almost three years. They understand each other, feed off of each other's emotions. Bandit always knows when Billy is restless, never acts up when he's angry or overwhelmed. Billy never pushes when Bandit is not having it, but right now they're both in high spirits. And Bandit is whinnying, bobbing his head, nudging the blonde with his nose; the picture of happiness to Billy. 

Once the paint is loaded into his trailer and Billy hooked up the second hitch to tow his D100 baby blue as well, he was gone. Everything the twenty three year old owned could be hauled by one pickup: exactly three duffel bags, a horse trailer and his first car. All in tow, all perfectly Billy. 

And another hour passed on an open road, Jason Aldean and Kip Moore as company this time around. But Billy finally reached that mile long blacktop that led right up to his future.

It took no more than an hour for the country boy to unpack his bags, Bandit took a little longer however. He stomped, and whined, tossed his head in every direction possible and Billy just waited. 

"Dammit boy, you know good and well this place is the best damn thing that's gonna happen for us so stop ya damn brat show. C'mon. Just git in the stall. It ain't gonna bite! Look, see that pretty girlie right there? What's her name… Whiskey? Look, Whiskey s'gonna be your new neighbor! How 'bout them apples"

Bandit looked eagerly to the blonde… "No. Not me. I ain't got no apples!" Then the horse huffed, as did Billy. 

"Alright. Fine, suit yourself, dumbass. Don't come crawlin' ta me afterwards when you don't get your damn oats tonight." Billy let go of the lead and turned to walk out of the barn, heard hooves on concrete tapping. Bribery, it always works. Bandit, as Billy, are both very food motivated creatures.

"Now that's what I thought." The cowboy smirked as he spun heel to see Bandit walking into the open stall. He unhooked the lead from his bridal, looping it on the hook outside the stall door.

"Gonna be my good boy?" Billy smiled holding onto the paint, petting his nose, rubbed at his neck. Bandit snorted in response, docile by the promise of some good food.

"I'll be back 'fore sundown ta give ya your supper." The blonde locked the stall up, Bandit just circled his new room. Definitely an upgrade, it was big enough for him to actually walk back and forth. ' _He's gonna be so happy here, we're gonna be.'_ Billy's repeating thought.

* * *

It’s been three months since Billy started at the Harrington’s ranch. Three months of the cowboy: fixing fences, baling hay, tending the animals, learning about all of the Harrington's side businesses. They have a ten acre peach orchard down on the south side of the property! Everything has been going pretty smoothly if Billy can say so himself. Mr. Harrington has yet to show, but John has stopped by a few times to check in. Told Billy that he’s doing a fine job, keeps on schedule, the other hands seem to like him too, which isn’t too surprising.

Billy isn’t that hard to get along with, keeps to himself mostly; unless he needs help like when they’re rounding up the herds or driving them to the west plains. Aside from that though Billy runs the main ranch himself, mucks up, does the general handy work. Tills the fields with a big green tractor that he is _all_ to happy about. He schedules the deliveries and even started to make deals with Mr. Harrington’s partners.

Getting him a better price on feed and more money for his stock. It’s only been a short while but the blonde is really starting to feel at home, like he’s actually running his own homestead. Which is definitely not a good thing, he knows this place isn’t his of course but god damn he can dream it. At the very least he feels like he’s earning his keep. 

Now it’s mid-July and summer in general is a challenge let alone having to work out in the heat. Luckily there’s a pond down by his cabin perfect for dipping in for a quick cool down. The cabin by the way has central air, Billy was more than pleased about that little detail after spending years without one in his trailer. Seriously this gig is a dream come true for a guy like him.

A guy that comes from nothing but a broken home with a poor farmer for a father that preached to him more than the pastor at church did. Believed in the old ways of punishing a boy was to over work him and send him to bed without supper. Believed that a belt to the ass and a right hook to the face was his right to use as a father to discipline his son; cause that what good ol’ Proverbs says. 

Anyhow, now Billy has his own place all to himself, not a sardine can parked out on his father’s nine acre plot. He has complete reign over his own life and is going to take full advantage of it. Starting with a sunrise horse ride over the east side to check up on the cattle; see if that fence held up. So the blonde trudged through the barely lit darkness of four am, up to the second barn. That’s where the ranch hand horses are kept, it’s one of the smaller barns; the third barn is about two times the size and it’s where the board horses are kept.

Another side business Billy is left to manage. Billy made his way to Bandit's stall. He perked right up hearing Billy's voice. The chestnut overo started to nicker about. Their morning rides have been their favorite thing, aside from their sunset rides since moving here. 

The blonde has had him for over three years now, four come October. Rescued him from a farm that went under after a bad harvest, didn't have enough to feed themselves let alone their horses. Best thing Billy every spent his hard earned money on, he’d give both his trucks away if it came between them and Bandit. He's the only one the cowboy can count on, loves him as if he's a brother really. He saddled up and they took off on their ride, Billy brought apples this time. 

______

The blonde had just finished brushing the paint down after their morning lope when he heard some ruckus coming up from the top part of the property. Where the main house is, Billy rounded Bandit back into his stall. Topped of his bucket and went to check it out. By the time he reached the driveway no one was there. There was a car parked on the far side of the house; one that the country boy hasn't seen ‘round here in the three months he's been working. It's a fancy one, cherry red BMW. But nobody is around, doesn't see anyone creeping or stealing. Nothing.

So he shrugs it off, maybe it's one of the oil crew's car. Or perhaps Mr. Harrington finally decided to occupy his million dollar house. Either way none of it is Billy's business. The main house is out of his pay grade anyhow. So the cowboy steps to it on his Friday chores, which are essentially the same as the other days of the week. Except Friday he likes to call it quits a little bit earlier, he likes to go for a dip and relax on his porch with some fried chicken and a cold one. So he packs as much work as he can into the day.

By four pm the cowboy was just finishing up. He just got done feeding the animals, the chickens were especially greedy with the feed today. Billy could relate, couldn’t wait to go get himself some supper. And he was on his way from the coop to go hop inta his Ford to go grab some KFC when he caught a glimpse of that cherry red Bimmer driving up the black top again.

Got a pretty good look at it from where it was parked up on top. The blonde could hear the bass throbbing from it, caught a glimpse of a tall brunette climbing out of it. Billy was taking his gloves off, staring at the male, trying to get a better look at him; figure out who it is. If he needs to go check it out or not. But the brunette rounded to the front of his car and was staring back down at Billy too, he waved to the cowboy. Billy tipped his cattleman hat in return and the male walked off up into the main house. The blonde shrugged it off, once again, above his pay grade.


	2. I ain't just whistlin' Dixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happens when a bratty rich boy meets a true blue cowboy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Akg4C6nqO4&list=PL_zZXVzEPWNG260T4o2SP2R0lIJz1MWaT) for the whole story  
> [ Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LWQ5dYrydjzqK4uuzG055?si=qDJcNk55Tr-Dsww-ExV7Eg) for the whole story  
> [Ch.2 songs: Whistlin' Dixie-Randy Houser & Kick It In The Sticks-Brantley Gilbert]

It's Thursday again, delivery day, and it's hot as hell. Billy's loading up hay bales into his F150, He was hauling them from the top barn, the one that was just outside the main house. It's a good layout the blonde thought, keep the main feed storage up top so it's dead center the property. Easier to haul it to both sides of land, plus delivery was a breeze, just tell guys to park the trailer in front. If Billy was ever to own his own ranch he’d probably have the same layout, although he could never even dream about owning a place this big. 

Billy stood up after throwing another bale onto the bed, took a breath, wiped the sweat beading down his brow with his forearm. Today really is a scorcher even for Texas’ standards, Billy had to strip down to his beater, eventually had to take that off too and it wasn’t even noon yet. He was looking around, catching his breath; eyes counting how many more bales to go, about thirty if you were wondering. 

“ _Gonna have to make two trips_ ” he thought deciding to take a smoke break, sitting on a stack of hay. He lit up a smoke, the cherry burnt bright reminding him of just how hot is is. He nursed it, eyes wandering about admiring the open blue sky, thanking the Lord for the small breeze that came through every so often. Made the sweat dripping down his farmer tan skin just a little more bearable. But then something snatched his eye, up in one of the third story windows of the mansion.

Billy caught sight of that brunette boy again, saw that head of hair a few times this past week actually. _‘He must be Mr. Harrington’s kid'_ he figured. John mentioned him a few times, ‘ _Harrington’s boy’_ said that he lived here half the year and with his mother the other half. The blonde assumed he was a young kid the way people talked about him, but by the looks of him he was closer to Billy’s age then not.

The cherry car the cowboy deduces belongs to him, so he's minimum sixteen. The blonde continued to stare up trying to make his face out better. He can get a better look at this distance than when he saw him a few times last week. He wondered how long he’s been watching from the window like that. 

Billy blew out a plume of smoke and tipped his hat to the brunette again; always the southern gentleman. The brunette jolted back and pulled the curtain in front of him at the acknowledgement; Billy smiled, tongue glided over his ivories. That definitely wasn’t the reaction the blonde expected, cute nonetheless. And then the country boy stubbed out his cigarette with his boot and continued on with his daily chores.

It was a little past noon when he closed up his tailgate with the last load, just about to drive it down to the east barn where the horses are. When to Billy’s surprise he was face to face with the brunette from earlier, “Um, hey there. You looked kind of hot after all that work so I brought you some tea.” 

The other male’s voice was the first thing the blonde noticed, it wasn’t like what Billy was expecting it to be. It was soft, light, a little nasally and missing any sort of twang. Must be cause he partially lives with his mom across the country. Chicago or Indi, the cowboy couldn’t remember what John said. The second thing was his eyes. Big and brown like a deer in headlights, might make Billy think twice before shooting his next eight pointer. But they shone like honey in this summer sun, 

“I thank you kindly-”

“Steve, names Steve and yeah, it’s no trouble.”

“Well it’s nice ta meet ya Steve. You’re Harrington’s son I’m guessing.”

“Unfortunately.”

“Huh, you too I reckon?”

“I too-what?”

“Got a shit relationship with your father.”

“Oh. Yeah, he’s such a tool.”

"I'm Billy by the way." 

"I know. Uncle John filled me in… he's not my real uncle. He's just been working for my dad for so long it's like he's family. Um. You don’t care about that. So, how long have you been working here?" 

"Since May." 

"Cool. Cool. You like it? The job I mean." 

"Well it's hard work but someone's gotta do it and I don't mind much. The pay helps." Billy snickers a little,

“Yeah, i’m sure.” Steve laughs, his laugh was cute like him, made Billy smile at the brunette before taking a large swig of his tea,

“Mm. Damn, that’s good, you make it?”

“Yeah.”

“Color me impressed.” Billy finished the glass off before handing it back to Steve. 

“I can get you more if you want.” The brunette gestured to the house behind him, perhaps a little too eagerly. 

“Well now, I do appreciate it but I really gotta get the rest of the hay sorted out, but thanks again.”

“Oh, okay, yeah. No problem. Uh, i’ll stop bothering you then, let you get back to it.” 

The blonde smirked and nodded before walking around to the driver side door of his truck.

“Hey, it was no bother Stevie, maybe after I finish up-”

“I can bring you a pitcher! You can keep it in your cabin.”

“Alright, yeah, that sounds real nice of ya.” 

Then Billy drove off down the dirt road towards the horse barn. Caught himself smiling, he's a cute guy. Little awkward, seems younger than Billy in more ways than one. Probably only eighteen or so. Cute. Really the only word Billy can describe him as. Steve ran back inside his house with a dopey grin from ear to ear. 

__

After what could have been no more than an hour later, Steve brings Billy the sweet ice tea he promised. Walked it down to his cabin, knocks but the cowboy didn't answer. Steve tried the door, it wasn't locked so he took the opportunity to go it anyways. He put the pitcher down on the counter, eyes roamed around the small house. Steve spent some of his best teen years throwing stupid parties down here. This particular cabin however the brunette has never been in. The staff's homes were off limits to the boy. Although that never stopped him. Brought girls to his bedroom, brought boys down to the cabins; his routine until he graduated highschool. 

The brunette shuffled around in the openness of the living room, the kitchen being connected to it like one giant area. He looked at the pictures on the fire mantel. A little kid with blonde curls and a woman with matching curls on a beach. Another one of the same people on a horse together. Steve assumed it was Billy and his mom. There was a real good picture of Billy riding a bronc that made the brunette bite his lip so he looked away from it. There was a bookcase against the adjacent wall with more books then Steve has read in his entire life combined. Thought as he fingered over them looking at the titles, _“so he’s a bronc rider, a bookworm and a farmer? Is he superman too?”_ Steve didn’t really recognize any of titles aside from the couple he had to read for classes so he took his leave. Passes up sitting on the couch and instead propped himself onto the counter, feet dangling in the air; he hummed to himself waiting.

Billy walks out of the bathroom not too long afterwards. Startling Steve, the blonde was in a towel and cleaning out his ear when they met eyes. 

“Ever heard of knocking?” Billy asked, standing dripping across the way from the brunette. 

“Ever heard of a shirt?” Steve countered. 

“Shirt? Nope, can’t say I have.” The cowboy's sarcasm made Steve giggle, 

“Well?” The brunette asked eyebrows arched. 

“Well what?” 

“Are you gonna go put some clothes on or are you gonna make me stare at that all day?” 

“Like ya mind, already got an eyeful of it this morning from your little bedroom."

Steve’s face changed from peaches and cream to tomato red real quick. Billy laughed gripping at his towel, he pushed his wet hair back out of his face. It’s short but long enough on top that if he doesn’t push it back it’ll get into his eyes.

“I-I wasn’t like spying on you or anything.”

“I wasn't implying-”

“I was just seeing what you were doing is all.”

“Sure ya were.”

“I was!”

“Not disagreeing with ya Stevie.” 

“Oh my god, can you just put some clothes on?” Steve slid off the counter and walked around it to grab a solo cup from the stack of them by the sink.

“Well, lookin’ as this is my house, I reckon I could sit here naked if I wanna.” 

That made the brunette’s eyes snap up burning holes into the blonde. Billy was really laughing now at that reaction. 

“Keep ya pants on pretty boy, too early ta go streakin’. I’ll be back in two shakes.” The cowboy walked across the space to his bedroom. Steve watched him go, nearly spilt the tea he was pouring when Billy dropped his towel a little _too_ early as he walked into his room. The brunette could hear the country boy laughing through the closed door. Steve was about to die but damn, Billy has a nice ass. 

__

Steve hands Billy his cup and they made their way onto the porch. The blonde took his throne in the shape of a rocking chair and Steve perched up on the banister in front of him, much like a cat. 

“So…” The brunette started but opted to take a sip from his cup instead of finishing.

“So what’s up with your dad man?” That caught Steve off guard, 

“What do you mean?” 

“Nothin’ much just, I’ve been working here for almost four months now, managing his business and never even met the man yet. He’s got that big ol’ fancy house up there and don’t even use it. It’s a shame is all.” 

“Told you he’s a tool. Too busy with his business and numerous secretaries to bother with any of it, or with his family. It’s all just for show.”

“Hey now, I’m sorry. Didn’t mean ta upset ya.” Billy bit at his lip and eyed his sweet tea. 

“No, it’s fine. Use to it. Honestly I'm glad he’s always gone so I don’t have to see him when my mom sends me back here.”

“Whadd’ya mean sends ya back?” 

“When she gets too busy with her own work or life she kind of drops these hints that it’s time for me to hit the road… But she’s still way better than my dad! But like moving back and forth all the time sucks real bad cause I don’t know. Gets kind of lonely I guess.” Billy's face faltered a bit, his mouth became a straight line but he found himself nodding in understanding.

“Oh, hey Stevie been meanin' ta ask ya, how old are ya?”

“Hm? Uh, nineteen. How old are you?”

“Damn, thought ya were still in school with that face. I’m Twenty three.”

“Yeah, I get that a lot actually. So you’re not much older than me, that’s cool. Maybe we could like go down the clubs together, be my wingman or something? Would you want to go with me tomorrow night?”

“Well hold on now, those city clubs ain’t really my style ya’know. If ya wanna go grab a beer down at the honky-tonk I could probably fit ya in.”

“Honky-tonk? Really? What are you like, fifty? Old man.” 

“No need for names, I ain't callin’ ya out on liking the club scene like a kid now am I?”

“Come on, the bars around here are so boring!”

“Well maybe I like boring than.”

“No, come on, I haven’t been out to the clubs in like two weeks! I’ll even cover the tab!”

“Stevie, I’m very much capable of payin’ for my own damn drinks. I’m tellin’ ya I just ain’t gonna go all the way ta the damn city to go club hoppin’ when I can go grab me some homestyle food and a six pack and kick it out here in the sticks.” 

“Oh my god, you really are an old man!” The brunette laughed “okay, okay, I’ll pay you! That way you won’t be missin’ out on the couple hours of work it takes to drive down!”

“Steve. I don’t want your money.”

“Why? I mean it’s my dad’s money technically. He’ll be paying you either way!”

“I ain’t a babysitter.” Billy said firmly,

“I don’t need a babysitter!” Steve chortled.

“Ya sure? Cause ya sound like a damn brat right now, waving ‘round daddy’s money like that.”

“Seriously? Billy, wow, you don’t have to be an ass…” The brunette stood up looked down to Billy,

“And you don’t gotta act like a spoiled brat.”

“Okay, you know what, nevermind than. Sorry I asked. I’ll just..just. Bye.” He turned heel and left, the cowboy struck a fist against the arm of his chair. Threw his empty cup hard against the porch floor, cursed under his breath.

“How the hell did that turn so bad so damn fast. God damn Hargrove, must be a new record for ya.”

Just another reminder for the blonde as to why he sticks to talking to horses and not people. So he got back up, grabbed his hat from the little side table that accompanies the porch furniture and made his way to the stable. It's only two pm and the cowboy don't quit until five, even if he's only currently being energized by irritation. Whatever it takes to get him up and at'em right? He definitely earned himself some new callouses before he finished, gripping at the shovel too hard tends to do that. So does forgetting your gloves due to a white out of anger and self loathing. 


	3. Will you stay for Diner? [Will you stay forever?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...'Well then let me help you out with that", is what was left unsaid by Steve. But it was pretty much implied as he leaned into a taller cabinet to reach for the pancake mix. Unnecessarily so, but also completely necessary, bending just enough to make his t-shirt ride up to the small of his back. Now Steve may not be built, definitely no where close to Billy's form, but he does have long legs. Legs that lead right up to soft supple thighs that curve right into dare he say, a peach like ass. And that round ass that is blatantly on display under those little striped shorts. And it's moving in these slow little sways as if the brunette is dancing to a song in his head.   
> Billy is all but frozen, tense and forcing down a little growl. Spoiled brat and tease, Steve is racking up quite the resume with the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Akg4C6nqO4&list=PL_zZXVzEPWNG260T4o2SP2R0lIJz1MWaT) for the whole story  
> [ Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LWQ5dYrydjzqK4uuzG055?si=qDJcNk55Tr-Dsww-ExV7Eg) for the whole story  
> [Ch.3 song rec: Guys like me-Eric Church & Farmer's Daughter-Rodney Atkins]

Billy found himself standing in front of the mansion the next morning, just ten past seven. He’s been up for three hours already, completely incapable of starting his day off without apologizing. So he’s knocking at the front door, waiting, knocking on it again, feeling smaller and smaller as he stands there. He isn't even supposed to be here, above his damn pay grade to even been standing on the marble top of the staircase. The blonde was starting to get the picture, the guy wasn’t interested in talking to the blonde no more. Billy blew his shot, he was about to take his leave before he heard the door moving, unlocking. 

“Hello?” A head full of messy waves, just slept in and tired bambi eyes met the cowboy.

“Mornin’” Billy tipped his hat to the yawning brunette, Steve’s eyes shot up to meet the blue of Billy’s. He stood up straighter when it fully set in that it was Billy at the door. 

“Uh, yeah, good morning to you too...what--are?”

“I came to apologize to ya Stevie. I shouldn’t have said any of that stuff last night. Didn’t mean it.”

“Yeah, pretty sure you did actually.” The brunette crossed his arms, he was still in his pjs. A big grey shirt that was just long enough to hide the boxer shorts he assumed he had on underneath.

“You know what, yeah, I did mean it. You are a brat. But still, I shouldn’t have said it the way I did.”

“I kind of was a douche with the whole bribe thing too...Sorry.”

“Apology accepted.” The country boy smiled brightly, tongue appearing between his teeth. His eyes wandered down to the teens legs only for a second, he swears.

“So you wanna come in?” 

Yes, yes Billy really did, wanted to come in and see if his assumptions were wrong and he was commando under there or not. But,

“Well, I got a lot of stuff I gotta do today. Already behind schedule.” 

“So another hour won’t hurt right? I’ll make breakfast!” 

Damn it, Billy seriously can’t pass down a home cooked meal to save his life...not that he really tries to.

“If ya put it that way-” so Billy is taking his hat off and holding it to his chest as he enters the house. Finally getting to satiate that small curiosity of what it looked like inside. It didn’t disappoint. The white and grey marble from the entrance continued into the whole house. A grand staircase was a dark stained wood and curved down to meet the foyer. It was all so huge and white, aside from the dark wood accents, and it was clean. Ceiling must have been pushing forty feet tall. The country boy whistled at the marvel of it. It’s the fanciest place he’s ever been too and he’s been to Morton's Steakhouse once for rehearsal dinner for one of his highschool buds. 

“Yeah, it’s kind of excessive right? Told you it’s all just for show. I mean the place cost more to build than Beyonce’s place and he’s never even here.” Steve just shrugged off Billy’s amazement, sauntered into the next door way that lead into the kitchen. Billy doesn’t know much about Beyonce and all that, but he does know something about an ass that’s begging to be looked at. And now his eyes marveled at something even nicer than a stupidly expensive house. Somehow the t-shirt looked shorter as the brunette walked away from the blonde.

"So how does pancakes sound?" Steve asked Billy who was still trailing behind him, enjoying the view. 

"Yeah, looks real good-sounds, sounds good Steve." The brunette simpered, briefly looking back to catch the blonde's eyes. Billy was pinching his nose bridge, squinting his eyes tight. If Steve was a mind reader he'd probably hear Billy cursing at himself right about now. 

"Come on cowboy, help me out. Grab the eggs for me."

So Billy does, opened up the professional kitchen grade fridge and grabbed the eggs, butter and milk. Puts them on the middle island just in time to relax against the counter top and watch Steve reach up to grab a mixing bowl from the cabinet. White and blue stripes were on full display. Billy was so smug when a smirk crept onto his face. Now he was completely satisfied, got to finally see the inside of this mansion and what color Steve's boxers are. It's gonna be a good day. The fates are really shining on the blonde today.

"Like something you see cowboy? Should take a picture, it'll last longer." Steve teased without any heat behind it. He knows what he's doing. Elle Woods may have had a thing with the  _ bend and snap _ , but Steve has his own formula.  _ Stretch and tease.  _ It's been proven to work wonders for the brunette. 

"Sorry, left my camera at home pretty boy, guess I'll just have ta keep lookin' till I got it memorized." 

"That so?"  _ Well then let me help you out with that,  _ is what was left unsaid by Steve. But it was pretty much implied as he leaned into a taller cabinet to reach for the pancake mix. Unnecessarily so, but also completely necessary, bending just enough to make his t-shirt ride up to the small of his back. Now Steve may not be built, definitely no where close to Billy's form, but he does have long legs. Legs that lead right up to soft supple thighs that curve right into dare he say, a peach like ass. And that round ass that is blatantly on display under those little striped shorts. And it's moving in these slow little sways as if the brunette is dancing to a song in his head. 

Billy is all but frozen, tense and forcing down a little growl. Spoiled brat  _ and _ tease, Steve is racking up quite the resume with the blonde. 

"Steve." Billy drags it out of himself, firm but just this side of wrecked. It's been months since the guy's gotten lucky alright. Sure, he helps himself here and there but this is just mean… not that Steve actually knows any of that information about the cowboy.

"Yeah?" The brunette acts coy, the little shit.

"Stop actin' like a brat." 

"Not acting. I am a brat, remember." He smirked joining Billy by the island with the rest of the ingredients he needed.

That response earned him an exaggerated eye roll and a grunt from the country boy. Billy hates how much the whole  _ spoiled brat _ thing is working for him. Like...really working for him. 

___

"Damn. My Mima s’gonna be rollin' in her grave, but you make the best sweet tea I've ever had Stevie. And these pancakes, you're even good at cookin' too. God, I am just sugar in your hand. Your gonna make ya girl a good husband someday."

Billy is giving compliment after compliment around mouthfuls of food. The guy really likes homemade meals, never really got them unless he made them himself. But food always tastes better when someone else makes it for you. Especially when that someone else is an adorable bambi eyed brunette. They're sitting across from each other on the informal kitchen table. The one in the terrace breakfast nook. Billy's eyes keep lighting up with every bite, like each forkful gets better and better. His blondish hair lighter from the sun flooding through the window. Steve is all but beaming, a light pink that flushes from his cheeks down his neck and across his chest. He keeps pushes off the compliments but when they're coming from someone as gorgeous as Billy… it's hard. 

"Bet you say that to everyone that makes you food though." 

"Only those that show me their tighty-whities first." 

"Oh yeah? So how many does that make than?" 

"Ya askin' how many people have made me breakfast or how many people I've seen in their underwear Stevie?" 

Billy licks the syrup from his lips and his eyes fixate on the brunette's. 

"How many people have you seen in their undies that made you breakfast?"

"Hmm. Well, pretty sure that'd just be you than pretty boy. So, how many people have ya made breakfast for in your undies?" 

"Breakfast? Don't really know. A few I guess." 

"For real? What, you like cookin' for others that much or you're just a romantic?" 

"I mean both I guess." 

"Well whatever the reason for it is, you're my new favorite chef." 

"I could start making you stuff if you really like it that much." 

Steve offered trying to pass it off as a helpful favor but it was definitely a little too feverish to come across aloof. Steve thinking he could be Billy’s favorite anything was an opportunity the brunette couldn’t pass up. He has a crush okay, can’t blame a guy for trying.

"That's awfully nice of ya Stevie but I can't ask ya to do something like that. Take too much of your time." The cowboy leaned back into his chair, a smile of adoration played on his lips. 

"No! It's totally fine. Not like I really have much of a life going on right now anyways. Plus I have to make food for myself too-so, I can just make a little more."

That little saying of  _ 'the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach'  _ is the best way to describe Steve's inner thoughts at this particular moment. 

"Alright, honestly how can I say no ta an offer like that?"

The blonde gave in, raised his white flags. It's just food right? Can't do too much damage. Billy knows the main house is supposed to be off limits for personal use, those are John’s exact words. But, if Billy is a guest, if he's invited and basically forced to stay… it's not technically personal use. Right? Any loophole the country boy can grasp at right now he will. Between the food and the company Billy is willing to put his neck out there. Hell, not like the boss is gonna show up anytime soon anyhow.

"You can't! So it's settled." Steve smiled all dopey like, Billy ate it up. He was full of pancakes but somehow he knows he's gonna always have room to eat up that smile. 

__

Billy is over at the house more and more. Steve made Billy give him his phone number so Steve can text him when the meals are done. Despite Billy protesting that he doesn't use his phone. But he gave it to him anyways. And it's been a blur, over a few weeks, the days melting into one another until days become a month. Billy wakes up and starts his day at Steve's front door. The brunette started to wake up earlier just so he can make Billy breakfast. It's not always an over the top thing, sometimes it's just them leaning over the island with toast and cereal. But it's always served with soft smiles and sleepy eyes and breathy laughs. The warm summer morning sunlight starting to blink through the windows. Billy listing the chores he has to do that day and Steve cocking his head to the side lazily just watching Billy's mouth.

Lunch is always more lively. It's the hot summer sun flooding the space. Billy with his back to the counter top kicking back a cold beer. Drenched down to his beater and smelling like spice and straw, summer heat and sweat. Steve's usually more awake by then, taking a nap after Billy leaves in the morning. He moves quickly around the kitchen.  He even made a Pinterest board of lunches he can make Billy in under twenty minutes. After the blonde's first couple mouthfuls of beer or ice tea, he cools down. His muscles relax and he becomes talkative again. Steve always laughs at him because he reminds him of a Snickers commercial. 

Dinner is Steve's favorite part of the day. Billy always finishes his work at five on the nose, goes to his cabin to take a shower and changes. After he showers he always smells like tobacco and mint and something like sandalwood. It's intoxicating and Steve's left trying to get a better smell of it. He'll already have dinner done or halfway there by the time the blonde saunters through the door. And it's always a little darker in the kitchen, the summer sun still up in the sky but just a little dimmer than at lunch. And it's always a little easier, different then breakfast. It feels thick like molasses but smooth like wine. It's more intimate, the little brushes of skin. The warm smell of food and of Billy's cologne. 

Their routine growing stronger as the weeks go by. Steve's confidence grows, Billy's fondness for all of it does as well. And Steve will always find an excuse to lean over the cowboy. Whether he's resting against the counter or standing near the stove. Something will be  _ just _ out of reach of Steve and so he'll lean over the blonde to get it. And he'd be lying if he said he hasn't  _ accidentally _ faltered once or twice. Reaching over too much,  _ accidentally _ brushing his chest against Billy's. Or maybe his cheek will sweep past the cowboy's shoulder, and the brunette will nuzzle into the smell of him. It's always soft and sudden, utterly staged but entirely too quaint for it to seem brash. Billy never seems to mind it either. The country boy actually started to play into it once he caught on; subtly of course, but they both know.

Billy's warm skin ignites something in Steve, whenever he places his palm against the blonde's chest to stable himself as he's leaning. Or when Billy's wide calloused hands catch him when leaning leads to stumbling. When he rubs up Steve's arms with feather light touches and says  _ "I got ya pretty boy" _ with his thick southern drawl. The brunette always getting lost in Billy's blue eyes, especially when they're that close. Can smell the smoke and mint on his breath.  _ Can feel his breath.  _ He bites his lip and Billy smiles. Dinner is definitely both of their favorite time of the day. 


	4. There's a little bit of devil in his angel eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm into a lot of different things."  
> And as much as the blonde tried to swallow it down again that little sentence dragged out a purr. A breathy growl caught in Billy's throat, and he could so easily just reached his hand out and glide it up Steve's pretty thigh. He's so close he can practically feel the brunette's skin under his fingertips.   
> "Want to know what kind of stuff I'm into Billy?"   
> Yes. Yes. Fuck yes. Dear God yes, he really does. But this is getting too damn close to something more than just their mutual flirting bit they've been doing. This is getting close to something Billy doesn't have the strength nor desire to stop if it gets going. It could literally cost him his job. And Billy really likes this job, loves it actually, loves it cause he gets to see Steve every day now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Akg4C6nqO4&list=PL_zZXVzEPWNG260T4o2SP2R0lIJz1MWaT) for the whole story  
> [ Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LWQ5dYrydjzqK4uuzG055?si=qDJcNk55Tr-Dsww-ExV7Eg) for the whole story  
> [Ch.4 song rec: Angel eyes-Love and Theft & Get Me Some of That-Thomas Rhett]

One morning after their orange juice and bacon and after Billy's daily goo-goo eyes at Steve in his little sleep shirt. After an extra dose of heart eyes as Billy watch Steve bend over to pick up his hat that he  _ accidentally _ knocked down. And then after a bout of disappointment from the blonde when Steve purposely turned  _ the wrong way, _ picking up said hat so Billy couldn't get his morning view of Steve's ass. And not too long after Steve's laughing fit at the sour look on the blonde's face for not getting to see his favorite morning view. Billy gets this itch. 

One he's been pushing down for a little while now since they started their rendezvous. He's aching to see more of the house, more importantly Steve's room. Steve's been to Billy's cabin now more times then you can shake a stick at. Billy's caught him snooping around his room, not that the blonde really minds. But he wants to snoop too. Wants to know what it looks like, what color his walls are. How his sheets feel.  _ Maybe _ even take a peak in his underwear drawer.

That's how he ends up sneaking off to the third floor, guising it as a bathroom break. And that's why he's sneaking in to Steve's room. Standing in the doorway way taking it in. The blue shade of the walls and how they look like the color of Billy's truck sitting down at his cabin. Breathing in the sweet smell of Steve's cologne, more floral than spice. He's not stupid but Billy is a glutton for punishment. Never denied that fact but when he sits down on Steve's messy sheets. 

Runs a hand over the pale gold of the Egyptian cotton where the brunette was warmly sleeping all of an hour ago; it really hits him. That want, need really. And when he grabs at Steve's pillow and bring it to his face, when he nuzzles into it breathing deep. He sighs out a groan. Rough and gravelly and he feels like a dog doing it but he protectively wraps his arms around it. Rests his head down into it, surrounding his senses with Steve's sent. 

He's in a dangerous position, and not like when he's riding broncs. No, this danger is more like he feels himself stiffening in his wranglers as he breathes Steve in. But now he hears Steve calling his name. And yeah it might sound like a nice wet dream except Steve is  _ actually _ calling for the country boy, and he sounds closer than down two flights of stairs. 

"Shit. Shit." Billy breaknecks to his feet tossing the pillow. Steve has to know what the blonde was up to so there's no point in hiding it. 

"Yup, in here Stevie." The cowboy answers the call. 

"Hey. Thought you said you were going to the bathroom?"

"Got lost." Billy smirks over to the brunette who's leaning against the door frame. 

"If you wanted to see my bedroom that bad all you had to do was ask cowboy." 

Billy loves,  _ loves _ when Steve calls him cowboy like that, however right now when he's on the edge of a make or break bad situation...it's definitely  _ not _ helping. Neither is the fact that he's still in his sleep shirt... that looks an awful lot like Billy's old highschool shirt now that he's really looking at it.  _ That _ thought is  _ definitely _ not helping anything. 

"Just ask huh? Where would the fun in that be?"

"Mm. True, gotta say I like to sneak around too. The idea of getting caught is kind of hot right?" 

_ Fuck. Breathe through it. Stay strong, cowboy up. _

"You inta that kind of thing Steve?"

That seemed to be an invitation apparently because then the brunette pushes off the door and is by Billy's side in seconds. The blonde tries to put some room between them cause they were  _ too _ close. Needless to say Billy doesn't exactly trust himself right now. But Steve's right there again, Billy is literally back against a wall.

"I'm into a lot of different things."

And as much as the blonde tried to swallow it down again that little sentence dragged out a purr. A breathy growl caught in Billy's throat, and he could so easily just reached his hand out and glide it up Steve's pretty thigh. He's so close he can practically feel the brunette's skin under his fingertips. 

"Want to know what kind of stuff I'm into Billy?" 

_ Yes. Yes. Fuck yes. Dear God yes, he really does. _ But this is getting too damn close to something more than just their mutual flirting bit they've been doing. This is getting close to something Billy doesn't have the strength nor desire to stop if it gets going. It could literally cost him his job. And Billy really likes this job, loves it actually, loves it cause he gets to see Steve every day now.

"All these yours?" The blonde's voice comes out raw, blatantly changing the topic as he gestures to the wall of ribbons next to him. Steve turns to look in the direction of where Billy's eyes looked. He sighed, not even hiding his annoyance with an eyes roll. 

"Why else would they be in here?" He countered. 

"Didn't know you could ride Stevie." 

"I mean we really never talk about personal stuff, don't really know that much about each other like that, so."

"Well, I think we can fix that."

Billy’s confident charm coming back around now that the danger has passed. He stood up straighter, really taking his time now to look over the ribbons and photos. Steve huffed out a quick laugh. That's exactly what he's been trying to do but Steve knows Billy is talking about talking and not… other things.

"I'd like that cowboy." He smiled, “but yeah, I could ride for hours." 

The brunette stated, words chosen almost as punishment but said fondly. The cowboy stiffened again. Not that he fully recovered or anything but he was getting hot under the collar all over again. Stevie's confession had his mind instantly going somewhere the brunette definitely meant to insinuate but Billy gave him the benefit of the doubt. Steve must have noticed Billy's flushed face, his breath catching again and how he bit his lip cause then he added-

"Whiskey. My horse. I could ride  _ him _ for hours." 

And the blonde cleared his throat,

"'Course, obviously, what else would you be ridin'?" 

Billy let his eyes wander to the opposite direction of Steve, let his face drift with them. Aloof and unbothered was what he was going for…

"Mm. Could probably think of at least one other thing." 

And Billy coughs, literally chokes on his spit completely breaking the poor image of apathy he was trying to display. Steve is laughing hard and the cowboy is trying to ignore the fact that his ears are burning from embarrassment. But the brunette is smiling and patting Billy's back apologizing through short breaths; which makes the: 

"Sorry! Sorry! I couldn't resist." Sound less like an apology and more like a poor character trait on Steve's part. But Billy recovers quickly before he lingers on embarrassment or the idea of what  _ 'one other thing' _ is.

"So. Uh, these pictures of you look real nice. That your horse?"

"Yeah,That's Whiskey right there. The thoroughbred." 

"Oh, yeah he's that big guy in the east barn. Whiskey, thought he was a girl before actually. Makes sense now why Bandit didn’t make a fuss.” 

“Bandit?” 

“My horse, he’s a stallion.”

“Oh, yeah, nope Whiskey is a gelding.” Steve chortled, he was looking at his pictures now too, nostalgia swept over him. 

“Wow, can't believe your a jumper Stevie. You still take him out? Haven't seen ya in a saddle since I got here." 

"Uh. Not really. Kind of loss my interest in it."

Steve tried to brush it off. And perhaps Billy is too quick to temper, perhaps he mistook what Steve said or that the heat of embarrassment settled into a heat of anger, but it was full passion when he said:

"Ya know he's a living creature right? He probably misses ya like crazy if y'all were partners like that. It can't be all about you when there's another heart in the situation. I don't understand how someone could abandon something-especially when y'all were that good! Damn. I know I'd been dying for ya if I was that horse." 

Steve was shocked, thrown off kilter with the brash response. It was totally unexpected to the brunette, especially the tone. The condescending yet sorrowful tone that read like there was empathy behind it. Like he wasn't just talking about Steve and his horse. Maybe he was projecting or maybe he just really loves horses that much but either way Steve felt patronized and angry and elated all at once. 

Even if he read into it too much it sounded like Billy just said he wanted Steve, that he's dying to have Steve. At least that's how Steve took it. Does that make him spoiled? Totally, but the other message didn't go over his head. 

He feels guilty for Whiskey. Feels ashamed for the way he treats him, his baby, he loves that horse. They weren't just partners, he was Steve's best friend. He got him to championships multiple times, got him through his parent’s divorce and then Steve falters once, real bad but still not bad enough and he runs away. That's the part that Steve hates most about himself. 

The part that he can't help but blame his parents for, that he blames himself for. He's a runner, he doesn't know what it's like to stay and fight because no one has ever stayed to show him how to. But he's also never felt a fire to fight with either. Never felt a passion that drove him to not want to give up, everything is always just handed to him. Steve doesn't even truly know how many competitions he's really won or which his father bribed the judges for. It's all such  _ bullshit _ . But none of it is Whiskey's fault. 

"You're right. He doesn't deserve it. I know… it's just been easier to lock him away with that side of me and not have to deal with it, but I have to…” It’s the most honest the brunette’s been to himself, to anyone in months? Maybe longer, it’s odd, feeling like he can actually put that trust in someone and not feel like it’ll get thrown in his face afterwards. 

“Do you think you, will you take me out on a trail ride? Don't know if I can do it on my own." 

"Tell ya what Stevie, you go brush that horse out, lunge him and get him all tacked up. Show him you’re still interested in being his partner and I'll take ya out before supper." 

"Promise?" 

"Scouts honor." 

"Okay! It's a date then. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get dressed and apologize to my horse!" 

The country boy smirks, nods his head in acknowledgement but lingers; leans his body up against the dresser with all the pictures on top of it. Steve’s thrumming through his closet, back turned to the blonde that is still patiently waiting, waiting for what? Well,

“Oh my god, Billy! Leave! I told you I have to get dressed.”

“Yup. Heard ya the first time.”

“Well?”

“I just wanted ta see what color ya got on under that shirt today.”

Steve’s eyes go wide and his cheeks go bright pink, he looks stupidly adorable, especially considering he was the one just trying to get into the blonde’s pants all of fifteen minutes ago. Billy was so glad he decided to stick around. 

“Out!” 

The brunette yells feverishly charging towards the cowboy,

“Alright-alright. Don’t gotta push me so damn hard Stevie.”

Billy laughs hard as the brunette is literally shoving against his back trying to get the blonde out of his room. He slams the door shut once he gets Billy on the other side of it. Panting out of breath from the exertion. 

“I’m not wearing any by the way!” 

Billy hears it, muffled from behind the door but still clear enough. God, Steve is such a tease! The blonde bit his lip and reveled at the image. Took his leave, shaking his head and simpering to himself.

__

Billy makes it back to his cabin with his thoughts still swirling, his groin throbbing with need. After being alone with his creative imagination for the past ten minutes it took to get from the main house to his, well, he was practically burning up to alleviate himself. Hey, he’s a man with needs, and his current need is picturing Steve bending over, picking up his hat  _ now _ knowing he was going commando under there. And then Billy was feverishly unzipping himself, achingly taking himself into his own hand leaning over his bed. A familiar position as of late for the blonde.

**_Steve is still bent over, his porcelain skin even paler as Billy’s eyes trailed up the exposed skin on display for him. Only him, as his hands took hold of Stevie’s hips and Billy growls as Steve grinds against him. Bit his lip while Steve collected his hat off the floor and put it on himself._ **

[Note to self: Steve looks amazing in Billy’s hat.] 

**_And then they're in Steve's room, against the wall. And Billy is pressing heavy kisses against his bit swollen lips, and his tongue vandalizes Steve's mouth. Sweet whimpers fill his ears as Steve is breathing out Billy's name. Calling him cowboy in that voice he does. He's straddling Billy as his warm hands tug forcibly at Steve's hips...and Billy knows exactly what that ‘one other thing’ is as they fall on Steve's bed._ **

'Save a horse, ride a cowboy.' Yeah, that's Billy's new motto now. 

_ “Ahh” _ the blonde’s breath catches and his whole body shutters at the release. He groans, growls panting; his head pressed firm against his sheets. The ones he wishes were Steve's, the ones he's going to have to wash again now. Guilt starts to overtake the euphoric high the blonde can usually ride for a little while. His breath normalizes and he cleans his hand off on his bed spread, tucks himself back in while he curses, lectures himself. 

"God dammit Hargrove! Ya can't!  _ You. Can. Not. _ Fall for your boss's son! Mm. But  _ fuckin'  _ hell he's pretty! Such a Goddamn brat. A fuckin' tease! But that smile!  _ No.  _ No, ya gotta keep it professional. Can't fuck this gig up man." 

He sighed rigidly.

"Jesus, I bet that mouth tastes like honey though. He fuckin' knows what he's doin' ta me too! It's so damn hot. Shit." 

These self talks he has after every  _ session _ are going nowhere fast; sue the guy for crying out loud. He has a thing for bratty, pretty boys with wide eyes and soft skin. Ones that can cook and make sweet tea. That loves his horse almost to the point of jealousy. Fuck. Yeah, just sign him up, where's the rings? Call a pastor. God, Billy will wear the damn dress if he has too.


	5. If you'll be my soft and sweet [I'll be your strong and steady]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy watched as Steve tried to stop his little giggles from coming out. Still riding on that adrenaline high from wining the race. Billy met his smile with a smirk, he took his hat off and put it on Steve.   
> "Just as I thought." He said matter of fact like.   
> "What?"   
> "Knew you'd look sexy as hell in my hat."  
> "Oh? Think about me wearing your hat often cowboy?"  
> "Mhm. Got off to it this s'mornin' actually."   
> "Did you now?" Steve moved in closer, closing that gap between them. Still not touching but close enough the brunette could see the freckles of the country boy's face.   
> "Yup. Right after seein' ya in my old t-shirt. Which by the way, that reminds me. Stealin' is bad pretty boy."  
> "And what are you gonna do about it? Gonna bring me down to the sheriff?"   
> "No, ya see out here in the west, we take care of troublemakers ourselves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Akg4C6nqO4&list=PL_zZXVzEPWNG260T4o2SP2R0lIJz1MWaT) for the whole story  
> [ Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LWQ5dYrydjzqK4uuzG055?si=qDJcNk55Tr-Dsww-ExV7Eg) for the whole story  
> [Ch.5 song rec: Tennessee Whiskey-Chris Stapleton & Honey Bee- Blake Shelton]

The cowboy finished up his tasks for the day, perhaps even quicker than normal. He decided it was about time to saddle up Bandit for their ride and headed to the stable. However when the blonde entered the barn he heard that sweet-familiar voice. Steve was still in the barn? Billy entertained the idea that perhaps he forgot how to saddle up a horse. Wanted to laugh but held a fist to his mouth. He wanted to hear what the brunette had to say in secret to Whiskey. Apparently Billy isn't the only one that opens up to his trusty steed like a diary. The blonde would be lying if he said that wasn't like, the biggest turn on. Maybe even more than the commando bit from earlier. 

He could see Steve stroking through his horse’s mane, he was all tacked up in English equipment. Billy just about shook his head thinking he's gonna have to teach the boy to ride western now.

"Whiskey. Come on boy. I'm sorry. You know how dad just gets to me. I wasn't ever mad at you... but I guess I took it out on you, huh? Sorry bout that. But I miss you, I do, just didn't think I could cowboy up enough after...afterwards." Steve continued to brush out Whiskey's mane. 

"But there's this guy, you met him, he's the one that's been taking care of you. His name’s Billy. God he's so gorgeous, like he stepped right out of a Nicholas Sparks film! I really like him. And he's a cowboy, like rides broncs and everything. He's everything a real man should be." His horse nickered rearing his head and knocking it into the brunette's shoulder.

"… Hey, you're still my favorite guy!" 

Steve was laughing, Billy was enthralled, completely in awe at the scene he was watching. God, he was falling fast and hard. If this was a cartoon the blonde would have those big ol' heart eyes and be melting into a puddle right here onto concrete floor.

"But, but he could be my second, right?" 

Steve continued, none the wiser at the mess Billy was just several feet behind him. 

"So you'll help me won't you Whiskey?" 

Good Lordy, Billy just wants to scoop him up. He's completely head over heels for this kid right now. But it goes completely against his moral compass despite his guilt instilling activity from earlier. It's not the gay thing obviously, he got over that when he was younger. Nope, this is his  _ boss's son. _ He's a millionaire's son that is gonna want way more than a country boy, what a farmer's son can give him. And that will never sit right with the cowboy. No matter their flirty nature with each other, Steve deserves more than what Billy can offer him. Deserves more the Billy. So  _ that _ , this pang and ache and butterflies need to disappear before the blonde goes and does something real stupid. 

"Hey there Stevie, we gotta hit the trail if we wanna make it back before dark." 

Billy finally swallowed hard and found it in him to interrupt, acting as if he happened to walk in just then and not ten minutes ago. Casually with his thumbs tucked into his belt loops so they can't be tempted to grab the brunette from behind and throw him down feverishly into the hay pile. 

"Billy! Hey, Whiskey and me were just talking about you."

Steve startled and looked over his shoulder at the blonde. He threw the brush down into a bucket and spun heel to face the cowboy.

"Nothin' bad I hope." Billy charmed, leisured in closer. 

"Nope, Whiskey was just telling me you're the best stable hand he's had. Said you give him lots of apples and even sugar cubes." Steve's snorting at himself,

"Full of sweet talk this one. Think he might even have a crush on ya."

"Is that right?" Billy strolled over, closing the gap between them. His eyes fixated of Steve for a hot minute before turning to the horse. His hand sprawled over petting Whiskey's forelock down. 

"Well Whiskey, I'm flattered, really, but I think Bandit would get awfully jealous. But you can be my  _ second favorite."  _

The cowboy smirked catching Steve in his side view. His face went red; Billy couldn’t help but laugh and gave him one of those charming winks. The ones that are equivalent to his sharp smirks with his tongue wagging.

"Well c'mon then. We better git to it." 

Billy patted Whiskey and then did the same to Steve's shoulder, continuing to snicker to himself when the brunette stumbled forward from the force. Billy led Bandit from his stall to the tacking area. Saddled him all up, the cowboy could do it in under a minute if he was hustling. But he did it in five this time around. Steve was already mounted on Whiskey just outside the barn, Billy could see the way he jittered a bit. Was second guessing how he was holding the reins, if the stirrups were at the right length. Billy doesn’t really know what spooked the brunette into the rider he is right now, timid. But if those pictures in his room are any indication, the kid has a fire in him that Billy is dying to see. 

Then he and Bandit walked out of the stable fully tacked. Billy pulled him up right beside Steve and he smiled up to the brunette. 

"Ya look good up there Stevie. Ya belong in the saddle." 

Steve tried to bite back a smile "thanks." 

"You need me ta tighten your leather?" Billy offered. 

"No. No I think it's good." 

"Alright then." 

The cowboy patted Steve's knee. Then he turned and put his boot into his own stirrup and mounted the paint in one fluid motion. The very image of experienced. 

__

It was shaky at first, Steve didn't want to go above a walking pace. Billy didn't push him. He talked though, talked more than he has in probably the past month. It wasn't even anything important or profound. He just kept the communication line opened in hopes of Steve joining in at some point. The cowboy wasn't a psychologist by any means but he could see the anxiety on the brunette's face. Didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out his hands were shaking out of apprehension, maybe even a little fear. 

"It sure is pretty up here ain't it? Might be my favorite piece of the property." Steve hummed in agreement. 

“Bet you could really see the stars up here real nice too.” 

Steve nodded.

__

After what felt like thirty minutes of the country boy just talking to hear his own voice he found something that perked the brunette's interest. 

"Yup, me and Bandit here go way back. Like two peas in a pod now. This guy got me through some rough patches, great listener too. God, good thing he can't talk or he'd have some dirt on me." 

Billy rambled on and than Steve finally picked his head up; he smiled to the blonde and even gave a huff that resembled a laugh. 

"Yeah. Me too. Whiskey here probably knows more of my dirty secrets then I can even remember." 

"Right! Y'know they probably talk 'bout us when they're alone in the barn" Billy laughed. 

"Whaddya think they say?" Steve smirked playing along. His anxiety started to take a back seat.

"Well, if I know Bandit it's probably some real juicy stuff." 

"Oh yeah? Like what?" 

"Hey now, if I tell you than they won't be secrets no more." 

"What? You don't trust me to keep 'um?" 

"Didn't say that. Okay, I'll show you mine if you show me yours Stevie." 

That gave the brunette pause. Kept him quiet for maybe a moment too long cause Billy was looking at him with a straight face. Maybe a little too worried. Like he thought he just blew his chance. 

"You're gonna laugh at me." Steve finally came out with it.

"I'd never." 

"Yeah. You're gonna make fun of me, mine are probably just bullshitty rich boy problems compared to yours." 

"You really think I'm the type of guy that's gonna laugh at your problems Stevie?"

"Honestly? No. But I mean it wouldn't be the first time I've been wrong about someone." 

"Well I'll tell ya what pretty boy, If I laugh at ya, I give ya full permission ta kick my ass. Won't fight back or nothin'."

"Promise?" 

"Scouts honor."

Billy smirked over with a quick glance to the brunette. Steve seemed to be sitting deeper into his saddle. His reins were looser now, looked overall more comfortable than he did even ten minutes ago. Billy filled with a swell of pride in his chest, it was a bright heat and it made him antsy. Wanted to brush Steve's wind swept hair back and kiss him real slow like. 

But instead he took option “B”,

"Hey how ya feel 'bout a race?" 

"A race? Uh, I-I don't know." 

"But I do know. I'm right here Stevie, won't let anything happen to ya. Gotta trust yourself again, trust your horse too."

The cowboy's words flooded Steve, made him feel safe, made him feel a little more confident. Billy believes in him, even if Steve doesn't believe in himself. Whiskey let him get back on the saddle, Whiskey trusts Steve and he has to return that favor. And Billy believes in him, and that means everything to Steve when his own parents can't even say the same thing. 

"Okay. Yeah. Let's race, first one to the west fence wins."

"Alright! You count down Stevie."

Billy pushed his hat down more onto his head; loosens his reins and Steve is leaning forward, jockey style. 

"On your marks, get set...Go!" 

Billy immediately takes the lead, Bandit is a ball of energy. A real spitfire and Billy knows how to ride a horse. So he takes the lead, laughing like a fool while Bandit gallops under him. But then Steve is right behind him. Billy can hear Whiskey's hooves pounding the ground, hear him huffing. Then he can seem them, they're neck to neck. Steve is smiling so big and bright, and Billy can see it in him, fire. A spark that he knew was there but was drowned out to a smolder. Well it's heating up again, the wind sparking it back into a full flame. 

Steve looks over to the cowboy, gives him a wink! A confident, on the verge of arrogant wink and Billy was all for it! Was living for the way that Steve pulled ahead of him. Was now feet in front of him. Billy howled, and cheered the brunette on. 

"That's it Stevie! There's that fire!" 

The blonde knows Bandit is fast, fast enough to get away with murder. But he also knew that in a long distance race a quarter horse can't beat a well trained thoroughbred… 

"Dude! We destroyed you!" Steve laughed around trying to catch his breath. He was sliding off his saddle when Bandit trotted up next to them. 

"Yeah you did." Billy beamed. 

"Whiskey is a total savage, blew you two out of the water! Shit that was so much fun!" 

Now the blonde was dismounting from his horse, ground tying him. He eyed the brunette up and down, stood right in front of him. Watched as Steve tried to stop his little giggles from coming out. Still riding on that adrenaline high. Billy met his smile with a smirk, he took his hat off and put it on Steve. 

"Just as I thought." He said matter of fact like. 

"What?" 

"Knew you'd look sexy as hell in my hat."

"Oh.Think about me wearing your hat often  _ cowboy _ ?"

"Mhm. Got off to it this s'mornin' actually." 

"Did you now?" Steve moved in closer, closing that gap between them. Still not touching but close enough the brunette could see the freckles of the country boy's face. 

"Yup. Right after seein' ya in my old t-shirt. Which by the way, that reminds me. Stealin' is bad pretty boy."

"And what are you gonna do about it? Gonna bring me down to the sheriff?" 

"No, ya see out here in the west, we take care of troublemakers ourselves."

"That right?"

"Sure is. And the way I see it, you need ta get your just deserved punishment." 

The brunette leaned in, a breath away from the blonde's mouth.

"You can try cowboy." 

Steve enticed, egging Billy on with hungry eyes roaming over the Billy’s face; finding something very interesting about his mouth.

"But you gotta catch me first."

It took Billy all of three seconds to register the fact that Steve was running off, his hot breath no longer heating Billy up. Then the blonde took off after him. And Steve might have slightly longer legs then Billy, but Billy has had to run out of an arena with a crazed Bronc on his tail for a whole tour. So, this was definitely an unfair chase for the pretty boy. It was like a lion chasing a deer, and the lion is starving. 

Billy grabs Steve from behind making the brunette shout. He starts to laugh hysterically, even harder when Billy started to laugh too. Wrapped his arms around Steve’s trim waist and spun him around. 

"Oh my God! Billy!" Steve yells when they fall backwards, the cowboy tugging the brunette down; Billy broke the fall. 

"Knew you'd fall for me at some point Stevie. Just didn't know it'd be this soon." The blonde chuckles, proceeds to fully belly laugh as Steve huff out in disapproval. 

"God, That really was a punishment!"

"I'm funny and you know it!"

"Funny looking maybe, your jokes suck!" 

Billy is rolling Steve over, tackling and pinning him down before the brunette had time to register it. 

"Hey!"

"Well hi there. Come down here often pretty boy?" Billy grinned down at him like the cat that got the canary. But Steve isn't a pushover despite being pushed over multiple times. He turns the table and puts his weight into it. Lays Billy flat on his back in one swift move and straddles his thighs over the blonde's. Puts his weight down on him to keep him from moving. Sits proudly as the  _ king of the mountain. _

It really shouldn't have caught him off guard when Billy put his hands on his jean clad thighs, massaged them up and down with warm hands. Dug his fingers into the plush skin there. Or when Billy thrusted up into him with a shit eating smirk on his face. When he ground up into Steve all slow like and made him whimper out a little “mmfph”. 

Definitely shouldn't have surprised the brunette when the cowboy shot up and toppled Steve over once again. But Steve didn't take it lying down, they started to tumble around in the tall grass. Both of them trying to pin each other down, both fully well knowing that Billy could easily keep Steve down if he wanted to. But rolling around in the grass like a kid again felt almost as nice as when Billy was grinding into Steve.  _ Almost _ . 

They shared soft smiles, laughs that came out more like barks and at one point Billy started tickling Steve until the brunette was so out of breath he raised his white flags. 

“Okay! Stop!.. I-I give!.. BILLY!” 

And it took more willpower than the blonde wanted to give to let the brunette up, but they both sat up trying to catch their breaths. Steve still giggling around sharp in takes. Billy grabbed his hat that flew off of Steve at some point, dusted it off and put it back on the brunette. 

Glanced to make sure the horses were still good, just grazing along, and sat back down near Steve. 

"So." The blonde says as he laid stretched out, propping himself on his elbows. 

"I miss it. Like really miss it." Steve offers up, 

"Miss what pretty boy?" Billy asks him softly. 

"Miss riding, miss the feeling of like, the world doesn't exist when I'm in the saddle. Even when I was doing competition, it was just me and Whiskey. Didn't think about the expectations that were being put on me. Didn't think about how no matter how good I did my dad wouldn't have cared… won so many championships just to try and make him finally say he's proud of me. Make him look at me like I'm his son, not just another expense."

Billy could hear Steve's voice creak and hitch before he saw the tears welling up.

"Why'd you stop then Stevie?" 

"I took a pretty bad fall."

"Seriously? How bad is pretty bad?" Billy found himself jolting up, body fully taught hanging on Steve's every word. 

"I, uh, I. So at that point I already had so many titles under my belt, and I know it was a stupid idea! But, I just thought… thought maybe my dad would have, I don't know. Just, he would have. So I decided that I wanted to try steeplechase."

"Steve." Billy groaned, let it out under his breath, it's not really like the blonde could talk though with his rodeo history. 

"I know. I know it was stupid, I wasn't really trained for it. Whiskey wasn't. I literally put him at risk but… well whatever. I fell. I fell hard, practically flew off of Whiskey when we took a jump wrong. It was a hedge jump. Couldn't see the other side of it and I lost control." 

Billy reached over, put his hand on Steve's knee, rubbed small circles in it with his thumb. 

"Broke my arm, fractured my hip and got a concussion from it. Thankfully Whiskey was okay. Took me a few months to fully recover from it though, physically at least. He was a little spooked but mostly I was." 

Billy swelled with possessive protectiveness, anger, and empathetic sadness. 

"And your old man?" 

"Heh." Steve sneered, more hurt then rage. 

"He gave me a slap on the hand and a lecture on responsibility and knowing my own limits. Told me how much money would have been wasted if something had happened to Whiskey. Scolded me for losing my sponsorship's… at least I had his undivided attention for a few days." 

Steve played off the hurt but he was still crying, started crying a little bit harder when he picked his head up and looked at Billy. 

"He could have died Billy. I put Whiskey at risk just for the approval of my dad. And than I shoved him away like it was his fault! Like it was his fault my dad doesn't love me. He doesn't want me and I made Whiskey feel that pain too! I suck. I'm literally the worst. Whiskey probably thought I didn't want him this whole time!" 

"Hey, Stevie, hey, shh." The country boy leaned in lulling the frantic brunette. Had his hand against his jaw, gingerly wiping the tears away. Pulling him into a firm hug, let Steve cry into his shoulder. 

"Steve, you're amazing. Stevie baby, it's alright." Billy patted the brunette's back, comfortingly pressing circles with his palm. 

"Whiskey forgave ya remember. He let ya get back on. He knows ya didn't abandon him. He was just waitin' for ya patiently as can be. That trust y'all had together, it never left. Didn't go no where. Look." 

And Steve slowly lifted his head, met Billy's eyes again and the blonde wiped more tears away.

"Look over there." The cowboy turned his head and Steve followed suit, 

"He's still right there. Didn't take off, ain't got no interest in leaving ya Stevie. Know why?" 

"Why?" 

"Cause that trust y'all have, it's loyalty. It's a bond between you and him. It developed over all that time ya spent together. That shit don't just go away. It runs deep. To that horse, you're his whole world. He don't know anything else. So he waited for you and then you came back ta him. That don't make you a shitty person Steve. That makes you a fighter." 

"Billy." The brunette sniffed turning back to the blonde that was already staring back at him. 

"Ya know how many people take a spill like that and just forget about all of it. They get rid of their horses, really abandon them. Act as if it was never a part of them. You didn't Stevie. You kept Whiskey right there at arms length. Made sure he was still being taken care of. Then you cowboyed up today. You fought for him through all that shit goin' on in that pretty head of yours. You fought it for that horse and you got his trust back."

"Billy." Steve held back his tears, bit his lip to fend off the sob that wanted to climb out of his throat. 

"Stevie," the cowboy took the brunette’s chin into his hand. Held it between his thumb and pointer finger.

"You should be frickin' proud of yourself. Screw your old man, he don't deserve you anyhow. I am so proud of you baby." 

Billy felt Steve's breath hitch in the back of his throat, felt his body shudder. Saw fat tears roll down his cheek and wiped them away with his thumb. And he leaned in slowly, eyes dark, shifting back and forth to look into Steve's deep amber set. And he kisses him. And it's soft, barely a kiss at all. Warm breath and soft skin brushing together momentarily.

He withdraws slow, still completely focused on Steve. How his eyes have gone wide but finally the tears stopped. How he's breathing again but it's more sharp little jolts. How his fingers tenderly, cautiously curl at the hem of Billy's shirt. And then Billy goes in again, a little more now, a little deeper. 

Steve is kissing him back. Is pulling at his shirt and then runs his fingers up the blonde's arm. Tugging at his shoulder, convincing Billy to follow him as he lays back down onto the ground. Not that Billy needs that much convincing, he'd follow Steve through hell fire this very moment if it meant that this would last. 

And he's pulling the cowboy on top of him now, shifting him like putty in his hands because that's exactly what Billy is. And then Billy's hands are touching everywhere. Running over every inch on the brunette before one settles at his hip; the other against the ground balancing him. Steve's hands drawn into tight fists clutching at the blonde shirt. Holding him there so he can't get away, not that he's stupid enough to even try. 

Billy has one leg shoved right in between Steve's thighs. They're properly kissing now; the cowboy eating up every soft moan and whimper the brunette will grace him with. Rocks his body in pace with his mouth. Groans when he feels Steve pressing himself hungrily against his leg.

Grips at his hip just a little tighter before pulling his mouth away. Licks at them, slow, savoring the taste. 

"Just like honey" Billy hummed, softly smirking at the angel below him. 

And then it's all smiles and faint laughs, giggles and moans, whimpers and kisses. Peppering kisses to Steve's jaw and neck and his forehead.

"So sweet baby, like strawberry wine." 

"Mmm." Steve hums contented, lazily and dazed. Gingerly prodding at Billy to get him to kiss his mouth again. Billy does lean down, goes in for another kiss but fakes it. Steals his hat back from Steve with a big ol' smile before jumping up to his feet and getting back onto Bandit. Steve lays there in the grass for a minute. He chortles to himself. Left somewhere between too euphoric to move and a little peeved that Billy actually did move.

"C'mon pretty boy! Dinner ain't gonna make itself!" 

Steve reluctantly sits up, following where the horses are. They raced back to Billy's cabin. Dismounted and as soon as Billy had tied them off Steve was tugging at his arm. Coxing him with soft, 

"Billy." 

And, 

"C'mon cowboy." 

Slowly leading them both up into the cabin, Steve giving Billy little kisses here and there as he pulls him along. Billy had a stupid grin plastered on his face, letting Stevie usher him along. They made it up onto the porch where they stood in front of the door. Billy's hands gently pressed on each side of Steve's neck and Steve's thumbs hooked into Billy's belt loops. Guiding him closer in, flush against him. 

"Come on, Billy...don't you wanna?" 

Steve pouted like the adorable, needy, spoiled brat he is. His one hand slipping free from Billy's jeans trying to open the door to the cabin. The cowboy pulled back, slow like, putting some room between them to cool down. 

"Baby, I wanna. God, I  _ wanna _ , but I still gotta put the horses away and finish loading the peaches for delivery for tomorrow. And you gotta start dinner cause I'm starved." 

"What if we can make it quick?" 

Steve tried to bargain. Billy dropped his head and shook it. It was the equivalent to an eye roll in Steve's book. But then Billy opened the cabin door abruptly. And he's pushing Steve against the door frame, and has a hand above the brunette's head. The other hand on his jaw, has a thigh between Steve's again. But this time it's rougher, meaner but with no real aggression to it. 

He's completely caging the brunette in with very little wiggle room. Just enough actually for Steve to rock his hips. Grind himself against Billy's thigh impatiently, bites his already kiss swollen lip with Billy's breath hot on his ear. 

"Stevie, when I finally get ya inta my bed baby, there ain't gonna be nothin' quick 'bout it. I'm gonna make such a mess of ya sweetheart, we'll be in the sheets all day." The cowboy croons sweetly before biting on the brunette's earlobe. Steve's breath hitches; his body throbs with want. He shutters out a whisper,

" _ Billy,"  _ then starts to rut harder as he says it, pressing down into Billy's thigh. His hands quickly trying to grab for more purchase. Hand squeezing tight over Billy's wrist, the one cupping his jaw. The other holding tight to the door frame for stability.

"So let me finish up my work pretty boy and then I'm all yours, alright babe?" Billy says with a tone dripping in honey. 

"Yeah. Yes." Steve has his eyes closed, his head tilting back into the wooden frame chasing after that feeling. He's getting so close when Billy decides to draw back, completely removing himself even as Steve whines. Tries to follow him, the warmth that his body provided. But Billy smirks, clicks his tongue at Steve.

"Told ya Stevie, when we do it I'm gonna do ya right. Now get that sweet ass of yours in the kitchen and make us dinner… cause I'm jonesing for dessert." 

"You're actually a bully. Like a grade A a-" 

"Eh. I'd be careful 'bout what you're next word s’gonna be baby." Billy cut him off, the brunette pouted but didn't finish his sentence. 

"I'll be done in an hour pretty boy, stop making that face b'fore it gets stuck like that." 


	6. Tonight's about giving you what you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a little pay back. Aka he's such a brat-  
> Billy hates that he loves it.  
> They're finally gonna be getting "a lot closer".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Akg4C6nqO4&list=PL_zZXVzEPWNG260T4o2SP2R0lIJz1MWaT) for the whole story  
> [ Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LWQ5dYrydjzqK4uuzG055?si=qDJcNk55Tr-Dsww-ExV7Eg) for the whole story  
> [Ch.6 songs: Good Girl-Dustin Lynch & Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right-Billy Currington]

"Asshole" 

Steve mumbled to himself as he stood over a pan frying up some stakes. He was cooking in Billy's cabin so he has to use what Billy has. Which includes a lot of meat, potatoes and beer. Steve can work with that, it's just not the sexiest dinner he could be making. But whatever, it's quick and easy. The exact opposite of Billy currently. 

Steve's still fuming about being blue balled, plotting his revenge as he cooks. Could dump a load of salt on his food but Billy would probably like it to be honest. Thought about putting his beer in the oven to get it all hot, but even Steve isn't that savage. So he decided to not do anything about it instead; let the right moment come and see what happens.

Billy walked in about twenty minutes after dinner was done. 

"Damn Stevie, made this place smell better than a restaurant."

The cowboy followed his nose and found the food tinned up in the microwave. Steve was nowhere in site though.

“Steve? Ya didn’t ditch me now did ya?” The blonde called out, halfway to a laugh.

“In the shower.” Steve answered back.

A slow smirk crawled over Billy’s lips, the one where he had to dart his tongue out to try and bite it back. Dessert before dinner? The country boy did have one hell of a sweet tooth. Not only that but he was done for the day, no more tasks to be done till tomorrow. Well, except one,

“Got room for two in there Stevie?”

Billy stood in the doorway of the bathroom, the warm humid air of the shower hit him in the worst way. It was almost suffocating after coming in from sweating like a dog outside. But even more suffocating was seeing the outline of Steve through the frosted glass of the shower door. 

“Yeah, I can probably make some room for you. It’s gonna be kind of tight though.” Steve, the very sound of seduction making Billy give out a little moan in the back of his throat.

“I don’t mind a tight fit.” The blonde played off just how affected he was by that little teasing voice. 

“Well then climb on in cowboy.” 

Billy pured. Stripped off his clothes faster than a hot knife through butter and when he pulled back the glass, he was pretty sure he stopped breathing. 

“Well damn. You really are a pretty boy ain’t ya Stevie. Prettier than a ripe peach.”

“Oh my God, shut up and get in here.” The brunette flustered tugging the country boy into the stall. 

“Love it when you’re bossy baby.”

Billy ran his hands up Steve’s side, slick from the water. Admiring how the droplets slid down his body, hair flooding around his neck. Skin all shades of pink from the heat of the water, pink from Billy touching him all slow like. Looking at him like he’s planning out the rest of their lives, or at least the rest of tonight.

Steve shivers and then Billy jerked him into his arms. Holds him flushed against his sweat and grit covered chest, water barely ran him clean before the tension built and the blonde needed more contact. Steve let out a cackle as his body smacked against the blonde’s skin.

“What happened to taking it slow?”

“Said when I git ya in my bed, we ain’t in bed yet Stevie.” 

Then the blonde was going a mile a minute. His hands skating over Steve’s back, up his shoulders, sliding down his thighs. The brunette huffed out panted breaths and Billy nosed under his chin. Didn’t want to stop touching him for even a second, so he used his face to coax Steve to pick his head up. Nuzzled him in place until he was  _ right there, _ where Billy wanted him. His lips crashed hard and heavy and his hands made a home where they gripped at Steve’s ‘too round for his own good’ ass. 

“Keep kissin’ me like that cowboy and we won’t make it to your bed.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time pretty boy.”

And then Steve was trailing his hands down low; arrogant breaths over a hungry mouth but the brunette kept moving his head back before the blonde could land another one.

“Don’t be a tease baby.”

“Me? You’re the only tease here. Left me clinging to the front door asshole.” 

“Let me make it up to ya then.” 

“And how are you planning on doing that?” Steve’s hand swept slowly down the blonde’s body, over his dark blonde hair that was like a map leading Steve's hand straight to “x” marks the spot. 

“Well first I was planning on- ahh fuck! Mmm baby.” 

Billy faulted as Steve’s hand made contact and he thrusted into the touch. Shamelessly rolled his head back grunting. Steve had him right where he wanted him now. His hand stopped and he smirked when Billy brought his gaze down to meet Steve’s. 

“Stevie?”

“Mmm. Payback and all that.” Steve licked his lip, completely satisfied with himself now so he clambered out of the shower leaving the blonde a little stunned. A little irritated...laughing. 

“You’re such a fuckin’ brat!” Steve heard him shouting from the bathroom,

“Yeah, but you like it!” He shouted back,

“You know it baby!” 

The brunette dripping wet walked into Billy’s room, a smile plastered to his face. Rummaging through his drawers like they’re his, or more like he already knows what’s in them. He pulls out a shirt, one that is way too wide for his build and just a little too short to cover everything. Seriously mulled over the thought of putting his pants back on but opted to just slip back into his boxers instead. 

The idea of putting on a pair of Billy’s was tempting but he also knew he probably wouldn’t be able to like...function, at all. By the time Billy was making his way to his bedroom Steve had the table set up and the food reheated and waiting for the blonde. 

“A guy could get too use ta this pretty boy.” 

He mentioned quickly, his voice almost somber instead of happy, or whatever it should have been. He disappeared then into his room to get dressed. Steve didn’t linger on it. The tone in Billy’s voice; didn’t think about how he felt the  _ “I’m too afraid to get used to this.”  _ was implied. Didn’t want to read into it cause it was probably nothing. Maybe he’s just tired or the heat got to him...something. So he sat patiently waiting till Billy came back out and sat beside him. Billy’s smiling now so Steve decided he really was just reading into it. 

“Looks amazing baby.”

“Thanks. Hopefully it tastes good too.” 

Steve added but didn’t make eye contact. He picked up his fork and started eating. Billy followed suit, and it was quiet for a beat. Not really awkward but definitely not a comfortable silence either.

“It’s really good Stevie.” Billy was the first to break the quietness. 

“Glad to hear it.” 

“You okay there?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah I’m fine.”

“Fine? Nah, I think you're gorgeous baby.” Steve did pick his head up for that, if only to show Billy how much he just rolled his eyes at him. 

“You’re seriously not funny.” 

“I know, I'm hilarious.” Billy knocked into his shoulder for emphasis.

“Oh my god.” Steve huffed but was grinning, well he was trying not to grin. 

“So did you finish loading up the peaches?” He asked to try and keep the conversation going; the slight tension finally starting to melt away. 

“Yup. all packed up, just have ta load them onta the truck tomorrow mornin and roll them inta town.”

“Can I come for the ride?”

“Yeah, course ya can baby. Loved ta have ya ridin’ in my front seat and show ya off.”

That somehow sounded really hot? Steve couldn’t even process as to why that just like-blind sided him with too many feelings. The mere thought of someone wanting to show him off, like they’re actually proud to have him there beside them. Even in school where Steve was  _ King _ , he was always on the other side of it. Girls would kill to be on Steve’s arm because it made them look good, important. No one wanted to be on Steve’s arm so they could show him off. High school was too selfish for that concept. But Billy. Billy wants to show Steve off, wants him in his front seat for the world to see. Is proud of Steve. That makes the brunette want to cry and howl and climb into Billy’s lap and never let him go. 

And Steve must have been thinking about it just a little too long cause Billy is staring at him, watching him. The brunette’s eyes are a little cloudy, and when he blinks he feels it. Billy is staring at him cause he’s definitely crying again.

"Hey, hey Stevie baby, what's goin' on?"

"Um. Uh, I think… I'm just really happy." 

Dinner was pretty much set to pause. Billy was standing up and pulling Steve into his arms before the brunette really knew what was happening. 

"Think I'm ready for that dessert now pretty boy." 


	7. Take it as slow as fast as I can.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whimper that comes out of his mouth would have been embarrassing if he wasn't so far gone.   
> "Haven't even touched ya yet baby." Billy drawls with a keen smirk that would definitely warrant a punch or at least a shove but Steve really wants this. Like, he needs this.  
> "Then get to it cowboy."   
> "Mm- anything for you princess." 
> 
> [Aka: The boys finally stopped being idiots and getting to the good shit!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Akg4C6nqO4&list=PL_zZXVzEPWNG260T4o2SP2R0lIJz1MWaT) for the whole story  
> [ Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LWQ5dYrydjzqK4uuzG055?si=qDJcNk55Tr-Dsww-ExV7Eg) for the whole story  
> [Ch.7 song rec: Body like a back road- Sam Hunt & 5-1-5-0 - Dierks Bentley]

Steve's breath hitched on a laugh that pushed out more tears but he was happy. They're tears of joy and that concept is unnerving to him. That he's never felt so overwhelmingly happy that he's had to cry to express it. The only thing that's coming close to this moment is when Whiskey and him won their first ribbon when he was twelve. 

"Yeah cowboy, take me away." 

Billy chuckled "'course your a Dixie Chicks fan." 

Then he was sweeping the brunette up bridal style, cause of course he'd do that. Has probably been dreaming about doing it for lord knows how long. Billy's bed is big, bigger than Steve's. And it's a plush top and Steve sank into it when the blonde put him down on it. Laid him down like he's something fragile and he's terrified of breaking him. 

Steve watched as the country boy slid his shirt off in that way that guys do. Where they pull their collar off first, a slow reveal of his body. Steve's seen his bare chest, abs, arms, plenty of times now but it's like the first time every time he sees it. 

How his deep tan makes his golden strands just that much more blonde. How his abs ripple with every movement, how his shoulders flex. And Steve's has his hands extended out trying to reach for Billy, compelling him to come closer. And the blonde takes the invite, crawls up to Steve slowly. 

And the brunette finally gets to fully admire the freckles that are sprinkled across the cowboys face. Adore his long, almost too feminine for his own good lashes. And those eyes. Steve can't even find words to express how blue, how captivating they are. Everything falls short in comparison to them. He's always had a fear of drowning but Steve can truthfully say he would willingly drown in them. 

Wide, strong hands smooth up the brunette's bare legs, trail up to his waist, 

"Love when you wear my shirts baby. Look so damn good in them. Drives me nuts." 

Billy croons as he's pushing up said shirt so his fingers can run freely over the brunette's chest. Steve's breath turns heavier with every slow, aching, teasing touch. And Billy is just staring down at him, looking directly into his eyes like he's just captivated by them. 

"Billy." Steve pants out reaching for the blonde. He palms at Billy's cheek with his one hand, his other is at the cowboy’s nape trying to drag him in closer. Billy leans into the touch, Steve's warm palm like pure comfort. 

"Kiss me  _ cowboy _ ." 

And before the blonde dives in, gives in completely to Steve's command, he groans. Has to, guttural and beastly. All at once, all the pent up emotions and sheer lust hit him  _ hard _ when Steve said it like that. Called him ‘cowboy’ like  _ that _ . Like a secret, low and panting on sharp breaths. Like a desperate prayer and Billy is the only answer. And the kiss that followed, their first kiss has nothing on it. This kiss felt like it could move heaven and hell, like it could wake up the dead sea. It had them both gasping for air when they finally broke apart.

And Billy wanted to take it slow. God- how he wanted to worship Steve in the sheets, but his willpower is wearing thin. He can feel it crumbling with every whimper and tug and heady thrust that he drags out of Steve beneath him. And then his pretty boy is pulling him down with such hungry, gentle hands. Pulling and scraping his nails against Billy’s shoulders, whining and whimpering like the angelic perfection he is. 

Billy is reeling when he jerks the rest of his shirt off of Steve. Dazed in a passionate haze as he peppers kisses along his neck, leaves a mark in the shape of his teeth right above his collar bone. Neither of them need to say it, it’s a silent symbol that speaks for itself: ‘ _ mine’.  _ Steve moans ethereal sounds, tips his head back more encouragingly. Jolts into the blonde as he leaves tender love bites down his chest. It’ll look like a galaxy of bruises on a alabaster sky tomorrow and Billy knows he won’t be able to stop touching him. 

Soft shades of cream hands still searching aggressively for more purchase despite how they already cling to Billy’s shoulders. How they’re raking and pushing through Billy’s hair as the blonde kisses downwards.

_ “Ahh! Oh fuck. Billy!”  _ Steve’s whole body shakes, and he thrusts his hips into the warmth of Billy’s mouth when the cowboy finally had enough and swallowed the brunette down. Billy groaned around Steve’s length when the brunette ravenously stuttered his hips up chasing after more. Cause he needs more, has never felt so desperate for more in his life.

And Billy wants to give it to him, everything he can and _ more.  _ But right now he wants to sprinkle it over his spoiled, beautiful lover instead of flood him with it. It’ll be over too soon if the dam brakes now and Billy wants this to last for an eternity. So he’s placing a large hand on Steve, pressing him firmly down into the bed so he can’t move, can’t chase anything. Has to just take what Billy gives him,

“I’m gonna take care of you baby, I promise.” 

The cowboy coos looking up with such sincerity and he burns tender kisses into Steve’s inner thighs and onto his pelvic bones. And Steve stops breathing, his chest gone so tight at the promise that means everything to him. Means everything cause Billy didn’t mean just in bed, doesn’t mean just right now, he says it like a promise of a wedding vow.

“Billy- _ Billy”  _ he pouts, whines, tugging at the cowboy, yanking him up.

“Baby” the blonde delights, almost laughs but decides to kiss the brunette instead,

“You really are a spoiled brat.” He decides as their mouths part, briefly, just for a breath before Steve is pulling him in again with a balmy smile. Those words that used to bother Steve, used to haunt him to no end by school taunts and by his father’s jabs now make him so happy. Makes him feel special somehow, comforted. 

Because he knows when Billy says it, teases him with it, he means it in the best way possible. Means that Billy sees him and still wants him, knows that there’s so much more to him than his father’s money and this big house. Knows the baggage Steve is carrying and he still promised to take care of him. He says it like,

“You’re my brat Stevie and I’m gonna spoil you rotten baby.”

And he does, he completely spoils Steve. Billy is so slow and intricate and  _ careful _ with his mouth, the way he touches him. His fingertips and teeth, they way they glide over Steve's entire body. The way they made him jolt when Billy made his way back down to Steve's hips. When Billy took him into his mouth again and proceeded to show him how good this stuff could be. 

And it's never been this good, not with anyone Steve's been with. Girl or guys, no one has come close to the way Billy feels. The heat that radiates off of him and warms Steve to his core. The way his voice churns Steve's stomach into knots and butterflies. The way his touch ignites goosebumps over every inch of him. 

"Billy! I'm gonna- gonna-" 

Steve tries to get it out but talking is so hard when he's about to combust. Billy groans around him, the vibrations send Steve over the edge and the cowboy stays there. Pride filled the blonde, feral want something else Billy's not sure of just yet. It all overtook him When Steve called his name as he came. Knowing that it's him that is making Steve feel this good. He continues to work Steve through the high. 

Steve wants to keep crying Billy's name like a prayer but he needs to catch his breath first. Before he does Billy is already slinking lower, and Steve immediately knows what he's doing. The whimper that comes out of his mouth would have been embarrassing if he wasn't so far gone. 

"Haven't even touched ya yet baby." Billy drawls with a keen smirk that would definitely warrant a punch or at least a shove but Steve really wants this. Like, he needs this.

"Then get to it cowboy." 

"Mm- anything for you princess." 

_ That _ , that shouldn't make Steve feel that good right? Being called princess? That's new. Steve biting his lip and holding back another embarrassing moan because he was just called princess, is also new. And of course Billy sees it, saw how electric the air turned. 

"You like that pretty boy? When I call ya princess?" 

"Fuck-" Steve squirms and writhes down the bed trying to get closer to the other. 

"I'll take that as a yes."

Billy laughs and Steve loves it. He hates that he loves it but he loves that haughty laugh that he does.

"Billy" he whines on a hitched breath when he feels the cowboy's tongue. He arches himself deep into the bed, hips circling for more. Billy holds Steve's thighs for purchase, stretches him until he can hear Steve falling apart. Steve is all moans and pants. Hungry hands trying to hold onto Billy by any means so Billy obliges him. He slides his hand up Steve's stomach and the pretty mess that is Steve takes it. Grips onto Billy's hand until his knuckles are white.

"Want you" he mumbled on shaky breaths.

"Right here princess." 

"More. Want all of you." 

"Gotta open you up first baby."

"I-I need it. Billy." 

The cowboy lifts his head up and fixes Steve with a look, a look he's familiar with by now. The look that Billy gives him when he's being a little shit.

"You're making it so hard ta go slow baby." 

"Don't want you to go slow." Steve pouted like the little shit he is.

"God" the cowboy huffed in surrender. He couldn't really complain, he was aching to sink himself deep into the brunette. His wranglers were already snug and yeah, he needs more too. He shuffled up and sat on his knees, it was the perfect angle to watch Steve writhe under his touch. Watch him huff and moan and bite his fist from the pleasure as Billy dipped his finger in and out of him. Teasing but with purpose. 

"You doing good down there?" The country boy licked his lips sinking two fingers into the brunette. 

"Fuc- yeah. good, feels so good." 

Billy growled tipping his head back, Steve looks so delicious laying there on his sheets. With three fingers now in him, panting shallow breaths with Billy's name on the tip of his tongue. Billy doesn't need to die to know what heaven feels like. Cause this is the only heaven the cowboy will ever want to be in.

Sinking himself slowly and so deep into Steve's tight hole, slick from his spit and Steve cum, it's the only salvation he needs. It's ecstasy, the very definition of euphoria is being inside Stevie. With his hands pawing at Billy's back, holding him there and kissing him. 

"Stevie. Mm-fuck baby you're amazing." 

The cowboy pants out in between kisses as he rocks himself into Steve. 

"I've wanted you for so long. From the second ya brought me that glass of tea baby. Want-ahh, fuck-wanted ta push you against my truck and fuck you right there." 

"Oh fuck Billy!" 

Steve head lolled back against the pillow, so filled with pleasure, with Billy. And he keeps hitting  _ that _ spot. That little bundle of nerves that makes Steve moan and arch and melt. He barely knows what to do with himself except to hold onto the cowboy and never let go.

"I wanted you to, would have let you fuck me right then! Mmm-" Steve whimpered out behind his moans. Billy's pace quickened; his hands made home on Steve's hips holding him steady as he thrusted into him.

"God, ah! I knew you wanted me." 

"Yeah cowboy. Mm-wanted you, ah! From the first ti-ah time I saw you. Fuck oh fuck, when you tipped your hat… and I wave-" 

Billy cut him off with a hungry kiss. Their lips crashed and Steve cried into Billy's mouth. The cowboy's tongue lapped ever moan up. Bit until Steve lips were left swollen and slick. Billy's hips thrusted little, quick, sharp bursts. He was so close; Steve's hands smoothed up and down his chest. Clawing gentle lines into the cowboy's tanned pecs.

"Stevie I can't last much longer baby." 

"Me neither. Mmm- come inside me, wanna feel you." 

"Oh fuck baby," and with his permission Billy dived in deeper. Buried himself inside Steve like it was his new home and he came. It was electric, Billy shuttered with the release. Tossed his head back and groaned, yelped Steve's name as if the pleasure was almost painful. But it was perfect. Steve came again with Billy's warmth filling him up from the inside. With Billy panting his name and his wide hands caressing the bruises he left over him. 

Once they both came down from their highs, caught their breaths, they were just gazing at each other. Steve hot chocolate eyes warming Billy like nothing else can. His honey sweet smile, he's everything Billy's ever wanted he thinks in that moment. 

"God, pretty boy." Billy whispered as he brushed the hair out of Steve's face. He finally pulled out of him and fell beside him. Steve shifted a bit, readjusted to the lack of warmth but curled up beside the cowboy. Pressed tight to his side, Billy wrapped his arm behind the brunette. His other held him close by the waist. 

"You have no clue do you?" Billy hushed in disbelief but a small smile kept to the corners of his mouth. 

"About what?" Steve mused back, 

"How crazy you make me baby. How mad I am for ya. I want you so bad. Can't get enough of you, don't think I'll ever have enough of you." 

It was a confession, perhaps it wasn't an  _ I love you.  _ Perhaps it's still too early for that but this was a confession that the cowboy couldn't hold back. It would have eaten him from the inside out if he didn't tell Steve. Tell him that he's here for as long as he'll have him. 

"Never felt this way 'bout anyone before Stevie."

"Billy-" Steve cupped the blonde cheek, thumbed over the stubble he's grown to love so much.

"You got me cowboy. I'm right here, all yours. Don't want anyone else." 

And that wasn't an I love you either, but maybe these confessions are better than an I love you. Better in the sense that Steve's said I love you before and got his heart ripped out. Got called bullshit, and maybe I love you isn't as important as an  _ I want you _ . As an  _ i'm yours  _ is. For right now it feels like it's enough. This is enough. 

Billy resting his head on top of Steve's soft hair. Steve wrapped tight to the blonde's chest, breathing in Billy scent. Flushed together with no intention of parting anytime soon. They fell asleep like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this part- it was a long time coming LOL  
> Anyways next part might take a couples dsys cause I'm still writing/working out the plot. But I'll definitely update it asap!  
> I love this story but I'm ready for it to be over ya' feel!


	8. Hope these days will never end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck, Stevie, baby I do. It's just I… I haven't felt like this 'bout anyone else before. I just want ta keep you all to myself. I've never been good at sharing." Billy glanced over to Steve before turning up their driveway. 
> 
> "Yeah, neither have I. But I'm all yours, okay, I don't wanna be anyone else's."
> 
> Steve pulled Billy into a kiss as soon as the cowboy threw the truck into park. Billy went willing, climbed over the pretty boy until they were laying down on the bench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Akg4C6nqO4&list=PL_zZXVzEPWNG260T4o2SP2R0lIJz1MWaT) for the whole story  
> [ Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LWQ5dYrydjzqK4uuzG055?si=qDJcNk55Tr-Dsww-ExV7Eg) for the whole story  
> [Ch.8 song rec: Wild at Heart- Gloriana & Boondocks- Little Big Town]
> 
> Sorry this took so long to update!! Life is crazy rn, but I promise I'll get the next chapters up promptly!

"Mmm." Steve turned over waking up; humming contentedly still feeling the warmth Billy was providing. He laid on his side admiring the other boy's features. Billy has these dark eyelashes that are thicker than Steve's ever seen before. They almost look fake. And he has so many little freckles around his nose bridge from being out in the sun. His stubble is multi tones of blonde and browns. Steve is completely captivated by how handsome Billy is. He could be on display in a museum, he literally looks like a God. And now he's all Steve's. 

"Should take a picture, it'll last longer baby." 

Billy rasped out with eyes still closed. Steve smiled softly at Billy before he smoothed his palm against his jaw. Thumbed over the hallow of his cheekbone. Just overtaken by the need to touch him and never stop. To make sure he's real, that _this_ is real.

"Don't think I'll need a picture." Steve sighed out softly with his eyes still fixed on _his_ cowboy. 

"Why?" Billy finally opened his eyes, like a dam that let his ocean eyes flood over Steve.

"You already got me memorized in that pretty head of yours?"

"Well yeah." Steve said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I meant that I'm never gonna let you go. You're kind of stuck with me now."

"Mm." Billy hummed pushing into Steve's touch. Blinked a few times before he fixed his eyes to take in the beauty that's right there in front of him. 

"Don't go threatening me with a good time Stevie." 

"Oh yeah, what're you gonna do about it?" 

That was all the invitation Billy needed before flipping on top of Steve. Kissed him slowly then a little quicker. Tugged at his lip with his teeth, peppered kisses on his jaw. Steve moaned out Billy's name with a warm smile. That smile that will literally make the cowboy do anything for Steve. Move Heaven or Hell for him. 

"Goin' for round two are we?" Steve laughed softly arching into Billy's touch that's heading _south_. 

"Yeah, I thought breakfast in bed sounded nice." 

"Nnn-well then get to it cowboy." 

Steve started pushing Billy's shoulder down, it wasn't a suggestion that's for sure. Billy growled deep in his throat before doing exactly as he was told. 

"God, you're such a bossy bitch Stevie." Billy loves it no matter how frustrated his voice sounds when he says it. 

"But I'm _your_ bossy bitch." 

And that...that is definitely something Billy can get used to hearing. 

"Damn right you are. All mine baby." 

He bit kisses into the brunette's soft thighs leaving _'Billy was here'_ marks. Steve bucked into his touch, into the slick heat of his mouth.

\--

"Come on cowboy! The peaches ain't gonna load themselves!" 

Steve nagged from the passenger seat of Billy's D100. It's the first time Steve is getting to ride in it. Billy had already loaded more than half of the bushels into the bed of the truck. He was pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up when _his_ bossy brat started getting impatient. 

"Ya know it would go a lot faster if ya'd help pretty boy." Billy shouted from the rear end of the truck. 

"Probably, but it's not my job so." 

_His_ brat smirked like the shithead he is. Steve hung out of the door so he could look back to watch Billy flip him off before continuing to load up the truck. It only took another five minutes or so. 

Billy clambered into the driver side; his blue plaid button up was unbuttoned and his beater was on full display. His silver necklace hung in the center of his chest. Steve took in every detail of him. The way his brown suede hat brought out the gold in his skin. Brought out the tourmaline in his eyes. 

"All set?" Steve turned full body to face Billy. 

"Yup." 

Billy started his baby blue up; fixin to shift her into drive when Steve jolted forward. He planted the softest kiss Billy has ever felt onto his stubble covered cheek. The cowboy turned to look as Steve was sitting back against the door.

"What was that for, baby?" 

"No reason, just wanted to kiss _my_ cowboy." Steve said all smiley like. 

" _Your_ cowboy huh?"

"Yup. You better get used to it Tex." 

"Don't have ta tell me twice Stevie."

Billy shifted the truck and took off down the driveway. His hand made home on Steve's thigh; Steve had his hand out the window dragging it in the breeze. Billy turned the radio on, _Gloriana's Wild at heart_ was playing. Steve knew it, Billy not so much. He didn't mind it though cause Stevie was singing it in a way that Billy will definitely remember it from now on. 

_"Long, hot summer_

_A couple kids runnin' loose and wild_

_He kissed her_

_She said, "mister_

_Take an inch and I'll give you a mile"_

Steve crooned with that boyish smile plastered to his face. The wind sweeping his hair. Billy was having a hard time keeping his eyes on the road with him looking, singing like that. 

"Didn't know you could sing Stevie." 

Billy talked over the radio and Steve's singing. Stevie just turned his head and gave him a toothy smirk before singing to the cowboy.

_"About midnight, he tells her_

_"I ain't got no come-on lines"_

_"Well I'll love you, or I'll try to_

_We got nothing to lose but time"_

_Stick your hand into my back pocket_

_Light me up like a bottle rocket_

_I just wanna free fall for a while"_

It really was a scene out of a Nicholas Sparks' film if the hopeless romantics had anything to say about it. The endless sea of green blurring around them. Everything tinted yellow and warm from the summer sun. If Billy could hit pause and live in this moment for forever, he would. 

__

Billy continued to drive down the back roads. Hand tapping the steering wheel to _Little Big town._ Steve was bobbing his head along looking out the window. His head resting against the seat,

"We should get a dog." He says turning his head to face Billy now. Billy smiled with furrowed brows. 

"You want a dog?" 

"Yeah! Think about it. The only thing missing from this moment right now is a dog with his head out the window." 

Billy bit his lip, nodded his head and thought about it. Steve wasn't wrong, a dog would make this even more perfect. Plus Billy has always wanted a dog, he just never could cause of his father. 

"Yeah. Yeah okay, what kind should we get?" 

"Really?" Steve exploded with a smile that rivaled the sun. He scooted across the front bench, settled himself right against the cowboy. 

"We should get a farm dog. He can help you herd the cows and chickens!" 

"That's a good idea, like a collie?" 

"I was thinking more like an Australian shepherd." 

"Hm, I think that sounds good. What are you gonna name him?" 

"Uhh. Shit, I have no clue. I'm not good with names." 

"Well Whiskey was a good name, how'd you come up with that?" 

"... cause my dad really likes whiskey. Figured he'd like the name too." Steve answered shyly as he but his lip.

"How'd you name Bandit?" Steve continued, 

"That was his name when I rescued him from the farm." Billy shrugged. 

"Oh. Hmmm." Steve hummed nuzzling his head into Billy's shoulder. 

"How about something like Gunpowder?" Billy chimed in after a few moments of silent thinking.

"I mean, it's not bad but...what about Bailey?"

"Bailey? You got a thing for alcohol huh?" The cowboy snickered, "yeah. I like it." Billy finished smiling down at Steve.

"Okay then! It's settled." Steve chucked and Billy put his arm around him, pulled him in close. Put a kiss on top of his head. 

__

It was nearing noon by the time the two of them made it down town. Billy was talking to one of the four store owners that he's been acquainted with from the last few months of deliveries. Steve was walking up main street because he just can't seem to sit still for ten goddamn minutes. 

After Billy shook hands with the last of his deliveries he found himself with little choice but to pull out his dinosaur of a phone, that he never uses, to call Steve. 

"Baby? Hey, where the hell did ya run off to?" 

"I'm at the pet store over off main." 

Billy all but face palmed as he began walking towards his runaway. 

"Stevie, I know ya said ya wanted a dog but I didn't think ya meant today."

"I mean if we're already in town I figured why not." 

"Do they even have an aussie there?" 

"Not sure." Steve sounded like he was fumbling with something, distracted." 

"Alright, I'll be there in a sec. Just don't kidnap any dogs before I get there okay?" 

"No promises, but okay!" Billy could see Steve smirking from the other side of the phone. He knows he's cute shit and Billy loves that he knows it.

__

_"Hey loser! Can I help you find something?"_

_"Oh hey! Yeah, actually you can, but I'm waiting for my boyfriend."_

Was all that Billy heard as he entered the fairly small shop. It was about the size of- you can clearly hear people talking but can't see them when you first walk in. That's a thing that the cowboy has been thinking about recently. Leave it to Steve to just drop the answer right in his lap. It's not that Billy is secretive, it's the 21st century for crying out loud. 

There are gay people everywhere you look and there just so happens to be two in this _very_ small town. One of them being the son of the owner of the huge mansion on top of the hill that everyone knows of. The other is the guy working for the owner of the multimillion dollar mansion on top of the hill. 

Now, just with a slip of a tongue their little secret is out. And Billy loves that he doesn't have to hide his love anymore. Not from his father or from God or anyone. _But_ Steve, he has so much to lose from a secret like this. And that's why Billy wasn't sure about if they were going to tell people. Especially random girls that greet their customers rather rudely, working in random pet shops. 

"Oh! Speak of the devil. Billy! Over here." Steve called when he saw the blonde coming towards him.

"Hey sweetheart." Billy slinked up beside Steve. The cats out of the bag anyways, Billy is most definitely going to own it. The girl in front of them didn't seem phased at all and that took the cowboy by surprise. But it was kind of nice, not having someone gawk for once.

"Billy this is Robin, we went to highschool together." Steve introduced her. Billy's eyebrows furrowed a bit but he nodded his hello before turning his gaze back to Stevie.

"So what, did you two?" Ask hesitantly with just a pinch of...jealousy?

"What? No! No way, Robin's gay too." Steve cleared up right away.

"Wow, thanks for completely outing me Steve. What if my manager was here man?" 

"Oh come on! You're literally wearing a pin that says ' _hello I'm gay'_!" 

Robin fended a laugh as Steve play shoved her shoulder. 

"Not the point." She added.

So make that three gays in this _very_ small town.

The two of them bickered, Billy just sighed in relief that he wasn't one: having to meet an ex. And two: wasn't going to have to worry about their relationship getting out to the wrong people, at the moment." 

"Okay, so I'm mad at you for not telling me that you have a boyfriend now. Seriously, I kept sending you all those tinders and you already had a cowboy in your bed!" 

"You uh, you've been what now?" Billy jumped back into the conversation faster than a hot knife through butter. Hi eyes fixed on Robin, vexation written across his face. 

"Tex come on, they weren't even that good looking. I deleted all of them anyways." Steve pulled on Billy's arm trying to break up the sudden tension. 

"No, no most of them were like a solid eight I would say." 

"Robs you're seriously not helping." 

"Don't worry cowboy Stevie here is loyal to a fault." 

"Yeah, I already came to that conclusion myself. Thanks." Billy bit, more jealous than snarky. He didn't need someone else telling him about _his_ boyfriend. Friend or not. 

"Okay… so before this situation gets even more awkward- Robs do you know if the shop is getting any Aussies in?" 

"Australian Shepherds? I don't think so. We really only work with local breeders and the shelter. You could try the shelter though I guess. Why? You two gonna get a dog together?" 

"Yup!" Steve rocked on his toes. 

"So you're serious about him huh? I mean raising a child is hard work Steve. He's not pressuring you into this is he?" Robin teased.

"Oh my god! Robin knock it off" he laughed. 

"For your information it was my idea, and I am serious! About him and getting a dog together!" 

Billy coiled his arm around Steve like the proud boyfriend he is. He's going to spoil this boy when they get back home. 

"Plus Billy is going to make an amazing father! You should see him, the way he-" 

And that's exactly where Billy decided to step in. 

"So you know any breeders then? Phone numbers we can call and ask around?" 

It was obvious that the cowboy was changing the subject and despite Steve being so liberal about their sex life, Billy isn't all that eager for show and tell. 

“Is he always like this?” Robin directed her question at Steve with an arched brow, 

“Kind of.” Steve smirked, Billy rubbed his head. How did such a good morning turn into this type of situation?

“Hold your horses cowboy, I’ll go grab the list of our breeders for you.” 

“Ya sure know how to pick your friends pretty boy.” Billy licked his lip as Robin walked to the back of the store. 

“She’s seriously amazing okay, I promise.” 

“So how come she doesn't come up to see ya, or you her?” 

“She just came back home for summer break. She goes to vet school out in Cali, but we text and stuff.”

“How come you never mentioned her, or really anyone to me before. Your friends and ex’s.” 

“Didn’t think you’d care to know to be honest.”

Billy shuffled his footing, leaned against a nearby shelf lined with bags of dog food.

“Baby, I wanna know every little thing ‘bout you. Sure, I might not care ‘bout other people specifically, but I care about you...and you care about others. See how that works?”

“Yeah, I get it. Don’t patronize me cowboy.”

“Oh i’m plannin’ on doin’ a lot more than just patronizing you when we get back home Stevie. So ya been lookin’ at other guy’s tinders huh? What the hell is that anyways?” 

“Wait, Billy I told you I didn’t look at them!” Steve’s jumped in defense. 

“Tinder is an app you can hook up with people on.” Robin added in her monotone voice, rejoining them again. 

“Here.” She handed Billy a paper with names and numbers printed onto it.

“Thanks.” 

“Don’t mention it, like ever. I’m not exactly supposed to be handing these out.”

“Scouts honor.” Billy mocked kicking his heel against the stand behind him to stand upright again. 

“Thinkin’ we should be heading back now Stevie.” Billy's voice stern, more demanding than suggesting.

“Yeah, okay. Thanks again Rob. I’ll text you later!”

“You better.” Robin said, Billy was already out the door before Steve caught up to him. 

“You’re not actually mad right?”

“Why would I be mad _Steve_?”

“... Billy, I-I said I deleted the texts. I don’t even have the app anymore!” 

“I believe ya.”

“Then why does it sound like you’re angry about something?”

“I’m tellin’ ya I ain’t mad.” Billy sulked as they walked back to his truck.

“Are you jealous?”

“Jealous? Of what?”

“I don’t know, Robin? Or like, me looking at other guys?”

“Thought you said you didn’t look at them?”

“I-I didn’t like actually look...I peaked! Okay! It was before you and I even got together though!”

“Whatever you say princess. And I ain’t jealous of Robin.”

“Just tell me then! I’m not a mind reader.” 

“Just get in the truck Stevie.”

“Not until you tell me what's up!”

“Baby, please get in the truck.”

“No.”

“Oh my god you’re such a fuckin' brat. Fine, i’ll tell ya if you git your smartass into the truck.”

“Fine then.” Steve pouted but got into the truck, it’s not like he really wanted a fight or anything but Billy’s never been one to sulk or pout. That’s Steve’s job. 

They were just getting off on main before Steve decided to ask again since Billy wasn’t talking.

“Okay, spill it cowboy.”

“It’s seriously nothing Stevie. Come on, what'd ya want for dinner?”

“Chinese, but you’re not getting off the hook that easily.”

“Chinese? Do we even have a take out place ‘round here?”

“Yeah, they devilier it to us actually. I used to get it there all the time...Billy! Stop changing the topic!” 

“Fine, alright-alright.”

“Tell me why you’re being like this all of a sudden.”

“Like what exactly?”

“Oh my god! You know!”

“Humour me.”

“You’re being a brat and that’s _my_ job and I don’t like it!”

"God, you know you're hot as hell when you own that shit Stevie. _My_ pretty, bratty, bossy baby."

Billy charmed attempting once again to deflect Steve's question. Steve wasn't having it. If Billy isn't volunteering the information then Steve will force it out of him. So the _pretty, bossy baby_ slid over the seat, closing the space between them. 

"Billy, you know what it does to me when you get all possessive like that." 

_Pretty boy Steve_ huffed into Billy's ear. Billy bit his lip, a purr or maybe more of a growl sat at the back of his throat. 

"Hmm? Do I? Maybe you should remind me what it does ta ya princess."

Steve wanted to laugh, it was too easy to get Billy to play along. His hand made quick pawing at Billy's jeans. Rubbing over him until he felt Billy getting hard under his palm. When Billy's breath started to get heavier is when Steve let up.

"Billy." He whined softly, bratty, making the cowboy look over to him quickly. Made him groan with want before his head snapped back to the dirt road. God how he just wants to floor it and get them back home, but blue isn't built for that shit.

"Baby, why'd ya stop?" 

"Want me to keep going?" Steve retorted. 

"Uh, ya really need ta ask?" Billy smirked and Steve with a feather light touch traced his hand back over Billy's erection. 

"Mm. Come on Stevie, don't tease baby." 

"Tell me first." Steve whispered as he kissed along his cowboys jaw. 

"Tell ya what?" 

"You know what cowboy." 

"Steve" it sounded more like a plead, more desperate then what Billy intended.

"Tell me and I'll make you feel good, promise." 

"Fuck." Billy said as he continued to mummer something under his breath. 

"What?" 

"Mjealous…"

"Billy just say it so I can understand you." 

"I'm fuckin' jealous alright!"

Steve stared at him wide eyed. He already knew that but hearing Billy admit it was...something. it did something to him. 

"Jealous of what though?" 

"You're really gonna make me say it?" Billy groaned and not in a good way. In a _'I might die of embarrassment kind of way.'_ Steve just arched his brows to egg the cowboy on. 

"I'm fuckin jealous thinkin' bout you even possibly lookin at other guys. Wanting another guy. Havin that tinner app or whatever the fuck it's called. Thinking 'bout ya hooking up with other guys. Fuckin' hell Stevie it gets my blood boilin'. Can't get the picture outta my head." 

"Baby, I told you I don't have the app anymore and-" Billy cut him off. 

"I know! I know ya don't, but knowin ya had it when I was here and-and we could've been! Instead of you hookin' up with other guys. Like it's killin' me thinking we could've been like this months ago baby if I wasn't an idiot."

"Billy, hey, I don't know what you're thinking but I haven't slept with anyone since, I don't know, fucking May? Like after I met you I kind of lost interest in just hooking up." 

"Seriously?" 

"Scouts honor Tex. Unless my right hand counts." He laughed which in turn made Billy chuckle.

"I told you already cowboy, I'm yours. I don't fuck around when I'm with someone. You know I'm a romantic like that… you need to trust me Billy." 

"Fuck, Stevie, baby I do. It's just I… I haven't felt like this 'bout anyone else before. I just want ta keep you all to myself. I've never been good at sharing." Billy glanced over to Steve before turning up their driveway. 

"Yeah, neither have I. But I'm all yours, okay, I don't wanna be anyone else's."

Steve pulled Billy into a kiss as soon as the cowboy threw the truck into park. Billy went willing, climbed over the pretty boy until they were laying down on the bench. It was a very awkward position considering they were both fairly tall. Steve hand his knees bent up against the driver's side door. Billy laid in between Steve's spread legs. 

"All mine, you're mine Steve Harrington. And I'm all yours baby." The cowboy growled, eyes searing down into Steve. 

"Billy." Steve whimpered. They made out like that in the front seat of baby blue for a while. Neither of them keeping track of time. 


	9. Three months of Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Billy took this breezy summer day as his opportunity to tell him. It's their three month anniversary to boot. Which means Billy has been working here for six whole months. Time really flies don't it? Anyhow it's really only fair for Steve to know what kind of stock his boyfriend comes from. Give him the chance to decide for himself that Billy really isn't good enough for him. That he deserves so much more than a beaten down farmer's son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I can't believe I let this story go for so long! I'm sorry it's been basically a moth since I updated but I promise I'll be getting the rest up shortly. I'm three chapters away from this being all over with! Finally~   
> Hope you're enjoy it still. 
> 
> ⚠️Homophobia/ slur and religion mentioned briefly but still wanted to mention it incase anyone is really sensitive to it!⚠️
> 
> [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Akg4C6nqO4&list=PL_zZXVzEPWNG260T4o2SP2R0lIJz1MWaT) for the whole story  
> [ Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LWQ5dYrydjzqK4uuzG055?si=qDJcNk55Tr-Dsww-ExV7Eg) for the whole story  
> 

Billy's worth ethics are something to behold. Probably one of the only things about him that his father actually respected. But laying out by the pond on the south end of the Harrington's ranch, with his head on Steve's thighs... 

Stevie feeding him grapes and other things he packed into this picnic. Well, the cowboy didn't feel one damn drop of guilt for taking the day off. Or even the next few day off. Mr. Harrington can shove it cause there ain't no way Billy is passing up a moment like this to shovel out horse shit. 

"So your necklace was hers then?" 

Steve questioned as Billy swallowed his grapes.  The cowboy has been promising Steve he'd tell him about his home life for a while now. It's only fair, he knows all about Steve's now. Every girl and boy he's dated. About the one that really broke his heart. About his mom out in Chicago and how he lived with her for a year after the break up. Definitely knows about what an asshole his father is.

So Billy took this breezy summer day as his opportunity to tell him. It's their three month anniversary to boot. Which means Billy has been working here for six whole months. Time really flies don't it? Anyhow it's really only fair for Steve to know what kind of stock his boyfriend comes from. Give him the chance to decide for himself that Billy really isn't good enough for him. That he deserves so much more than a beaten down farmer's son.

"Yeah. It was my mama's. She gave it ta me on my tenth birthday and then she passed away about three weeks later. That was when we still lived out in California." 

"Sorry." 

"Nah, don't be. Was a long time ago and I like ta think of her as better off. She was able ta get away from him." 

Steve brushed Billy's hair back, raked through it and Billy most definitely could fall asleep like this. Sprawled out on Steve's lap like this.

"Babe, you don't gotta talk about it if you don't want to."

Steve hushed, gentle eyes comforting the cowboy from above. 

"No it's alright. I'm out of there now too. I got out and now I got you to show for it.”

So Steve sat there, patiently stroking his cowboy's hair. Billy's setting the pace of the story. It took him a few minutes to get going again. 

"So like I was sayin' before, she died when I was ten. Neil, my Pa, his drinking got worse after that. He lost his job cause of it. Blamed me for it though, really blamed me for everything. That was the first time he hit me…" 

Billy bit his lip and Steve held his breath. 

"Like really hit me. And then we moved here from California not too long after that. We were out in Amarillo at first. He got a job at one of the meat plants, was manager for a while. He said he liked the country life, away from the bustle and sin of the city. He said he wanted ta get into the farm life. I just liked that he was busy with work again ya' know?  Sos we lived out there for a few years. It wasn't too bad. He still drank but didn't get real drunk no more. He'd only punish me when I deserved it." 

Steve's grip grew tight at that, he didn't want to stop Billy cause it was hard enough for the country boy to talk about it but _ fuck that _ . 

"Billy! You didn't deserve to get hit. Punishment is no tv. Not a belt to your ass!" 

"Yeah." 

Billy's gaze withdrew and he looked out over the pond nodding his head. 

"I know that now. Wish someone told me that back then though. God if only we moved here before I dropped outta school. If I'd met you Stevie, back then." 

"Hey, you got me now Tex." 

Steve dipped down and kissed him, soft and tenderly. Like he was trying to replace all those bad memories. Replace them with a mirage of himself.

"I wanna hear the rest."

Stevie whispered as their lips parted. Billy sat up, pulled Steve into his chest and laid back down like that. With Steve pulled tight to him. Their legs entangled and Billy's chin rested on Steve's head. 

"Fast forward two years, I was thirteen and I had made a few friends in school. I was the new kid from California so apparently that gave me some cred." 

The cowboy chortled, Steve nuzzled into the rumbling of the blonde's chest. 

"There was this kid, Jessie. He was in the grade above me. He was the first boy I kissed. Kind of the guy that actually made me think,  _ hey I don't think I like girls. _ And uh, Neil is, has always been a religious man. Always would preach the word to me, 'specially when it was in his favor. And being gay I quickly learned is a sin according ta him. He'd call out men he thought were gay on the streets. 

I remember the first time he did it too. We were at the store getting groceries and he pointed this guy out to me. He was standing across the aisle from us and Neil leaned down to me and said  _ 'ya see that thing there boy. That's a faggot. A walking abomination. He's gonna be the first ta go ta hell when the lord comes back'.  _ When we got back into the car I aksed what it ment,  _ 'faggot' _ . And he spared no detail. He also spared no details telling me what he’d do ta me if I ever  _ became one _ .

There I was tongue deep in Jessie's throat behind the bleachers every fourth period, and then Neil had ta go and say something like that. It  _ fucked _ me up." 

Billy pulled his Stevie in closer. Steve tipped his head up and brushed his gentle fingers over the cowboy's stubble. Kissed the tip of his chin. It hurts Steve to hear all this but in the weirdest way it makes him happy too. He's almost never been happier than right now. Feels that this is the closest they've been, Billy finally opening up to him like this. Trusts him enough to tell him all his secrets.

"So what happened with Jessie?" 

Steve whispered out the question against Billy's neck.

"I punched him the next time he tried ta kiss me. Called him a faggot and told him he's goin' ta hell. God, I was such a prick after that. The whole fuckin school was afraid of me." 

"So your dad never found out?" Steve asked. 

"Not about Jessie, no. Nick however, he found out about him. I was about sixteen when I met him. I had gotten this reputation the girls around school. I become one of those douchbags that flirted with all the chicks. They all told one another that I was a good fuck. I never slept with any of ‘em, couldn't. But if they wanted ta believe it then I wasn't gonna out myself ya' know.

I became a jock cause _real men play sports_ as Pa would say. I went out to all the parties, got drunk, and started smoking. And I met Nick at this senior’s party. I shouldn’t have even been there really. Barely sixteen surrounded by eighteen, nineteen year olds. But I fit in somehow. And so I was flirting with this girl I've seen ‘round school, ta keep up appearances. She was Nick’s girlfriend.”

"Billy!" Steve exclaimed and shoved the cowboy's shoulder, 

"Hey, hey I didn't know it was his girl at that point!" He laughed pulling Steve back into his arms. 

"Can't believe outta everything I told ya so far ya hit me for that one." Billy chortled,

"So we must of caught his eye, Nick’s, and he came over ta us. Was acting like a protective boyfriend and all that shit. And sos it was lookin’ like we was gonna fight, but then get this, his girl turns around and says ' _ how about we all go upstairs instead'. _ ”

“Wait, seriously? You're kidding right?" Steve flashed those big eyes up at Billy.

“Nope, that's seriously how it went down. I couldn't make this shit up pretty boy." 

Billy smirked and kissed Steve's forehead once before continuing. 

"I Followed him and his girl up the stairs and we found an empty bedroom. Found out that Nick was bi, like you, and uh...Figured if a girl was there it wasn’t really gay. Neither of them knew I was only sixteen and I never told them. Nick didn’t go to our school and that girl didn’t really know me. So yeah, we had this threesom, it was apparently something they did. The only problem was that I ain't inta girls. Wasn’t gettin’ hard till Nick started getting handsy with me. He noticed right away what team I was on-”

“So wait, did he like, ignore his girlfriend or like-”

“You really askin’ for details right now baby?”

“I’m just curious how it went down, never had a threeway, sue me.” 

“Good lord.” Billy rolled his eyes but smirked,

“And ya ain't ever gonna have one so long as I'm here." 

"Oh my god, you're so possessive." Steve was all giggles though, he loves that shit. Loves how safe and wanted Billy makes him feel. Can't help but feel the same way, possessive. Cause Billy is his, and Steve may be dumb, but he's not stupid. He's never gonna let Billy go, he's probably the best Steve will ever get. And all those feelings bubble up faster than Steve can process them. He kisses his cowboy cause he might actually explode if he doesn't. So he does, just a small kiss. One that he hopes speaks for itself. 

"Continue." He says after he breaks apart from Billy's red lips. Billy had his eyes closed still, let out a small hum in acknowledgement but just wanted to kiss his boyfriend more.

"...so it started out with Nick and me, uh, I guess just basically just making out. That quickly turned into him giving me a hand job…uh you sure ya wanna hear the details babe?" 

"Mhm, it doesn't bother me like that. I know you're mine Billy." 

Jesus almighty, Billy loves hearing Steve saying it like that. All dripping in confidence. It's so fucking hot. 

"Yeah I am baby, and never forget it." 

He purred looking for another kiss.  Billy doesn't even want to talk about being with another guy now. Just wants to cuddle in with his pretty boy and eat the food he made them for their three months of paradise. Three months of pure bliss. So the cowboy nuzzled his face into Steve's sweet smelling, prize winning hair. 

It's like the softest pillow that's ever graced his face. He breathed him in, like honey and wheat. Steve buys those expensive shampoos, the ones marketed for Hollywood starlets. Orders them special online. Billy just wants to sleep wrapped up in the sun and Steve's smell, just like this.

"Baby?"

"Hm? Right, yeah so I blew my load so fast it was shameful. But uh, it'd been years since another guy touched me at that point. I needed a minute that first round so he started with his girl, I felt stupid but just kinda watched him get her off. We held eyes though, I couldn't bring myself ta look away from him.”

“Was he that hot?”

“Steve, are ya gonna let me tell the story or not?”

“Sorry…”

“Yeah, he was hot. But like that every other guy kind of hot. He looked like he should’ve been working at Abercrombie. Brown hair and green eyes, tan. He got me sitting on his lap, stretched me out on his fingers and I rode him while his girl sucked me down.”

“Fuck. That sound...yeah, fuck.” Steve squirmed a bit.

“Yeah, exactly. Taking it for the first time hurt like a  _ bitch.  _ I t was rough but you know all about that right?” Billy teased,

“Hey!” Steve snapped back, shoving Billy again.

“Asshole. I didn’t always bottom you know!” 

He defended rolling them over until he was straddling the cowboy. It was a good view, for both of them. Steve got to watch Billy’s expressions change as he talked, and Billy got to rest his hands on Steve’s hips.

“So what, you only bottom for me then?”

“I mean, kind of. I just figured you’d never bottom cause your like...like this.”

“Like what?” Billy cocked a brow up to Steve,

“Like a manly man. Like cover in muscles and...you’re a cowboy for crying out loud.” 

“That’s offly stereotypical of you Stevie.”

“Shut _up_.”

“I’d let ya fuck me princess. Let ya fill me up.” The cowboy offered up all a matter of fact like.

“Really?” Steve's face got the blush that Billy loves, the one that starts at his ears and goes all the way down his chest. 

“Course. Thought ‘bout ridin’ you a few times. Just figured you liked takin’ it cause you're such a brat, baby.” 

“Fuck. You.” 

Billy laughed at the flush deepening on Steve’s face. The vibration sent a spark through Steve, an obvious jolt to his system when he rolled his hip down on the country boy.

“Mmm, pretty boy. Love the offer but I thought ya wanted ta hear the rest of the story?”

“Yeah I do. Just ah, didn’t know it was gonna get hot. Should’ve put a disclaimer on it.”

“You’re literally the one that asked for details.”

“True.” Steve hummed agreeingly with another grind of his hips.

“Shit. Seriously baby, you’re getting hard thinkin’ ‘bout it?

“Yeah. Come on, keep going.”

“Fuck" Billy groaned annoyed. 

"Uh, so he was really fuckin inta me, and he seemed really inta it too. His girl not so much, she got off the floor before I came. Got back on the bed and, I don’t know really cause I was facing the other way. But just like, if I wasn’t getting rammed within an inch of my life it would have felt awkward. I came and then he did. He gave me his number when his girlfriend was getting dressed.”

Steve was tenting in his jeans at this point, and was just shy of practically humping Billy. And the cowboy had his thumbs pressed hard into his pretty boy’s hip bones, keeping him up and in place. 

“Hey, Stevie baby, gettin’ kinda distracted here.”

“Mmm, not sorry. So what happened after you guys did it?”

“Fuck the story baby, just let me help you with that.”

“No, come on! I want to hear the rest.” Steve whined starting to rub himself over his jeans to alleviate the pressure growing.

“Babe just let me touch you, I’ll tell ya the rest after dinner.”

Billy was getting uncomfortably hard under the weight of Steve rocking into him. And the second half of his story was definitely not hot or sexy or anything even close to it. In all honesty Billy probably couldn’t even get it up thinking about it, let alone actually talking about it. 

“Promise you’ll actually tell me the rest?” 

Billy could see the impatientness in Steve. He was winning the conversation but Stevie wasn’t one to give in without trying at least. The distraction will honestly do the cowboy some good. He doesn’t even let himself think about his past, the details, let alone talk about it. Rehash it outloud like a bedtime story. But for Steve, for him Billy will go through it if it means he’ll gain his pretty boy’s trust. Or at the very least know that he was completely truthful so Steve will have every excuse in the book to leave him at some point. Find someone with less baggage, with a future that isn’t drenched in pain and cow manure.

“Scouts honor baby. Now let me take you home.” Billy laved his tongue up Steve’s neck as he whispered his tantalizing offer.

“We could go all the way back to the house, or you can grab the lube I packed in the picnic basket.” 

“You what now?” Billy’s eyebrows knitted together as he looked up at those big honey brown eyes. 

“God, you’re seriously somethin’ else pretty boy. Life would’ve gotten too boring without ya in it.”


	10. I love yous ain't just in the movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's perfection. So much so that the cowboy couldn’t stop the tight thing that’s been stuck in his throat from finally coming out. And it flooded out of him, couldn’t even try to push it down one last time cause those bambi eyes are just looking up at him so perfectly. And he is so perfect. This is so perfect.
> 
> "I love you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg only two more chapters left!!! I'm so excited for this story to be over with! I hope you guys have been enjoying it.
> 
> [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Akg4C6nqO4&list=PL_zZXVzEPWNG260T4o2SP2R0lIJz1MWaT) for the whole story  
> [ Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LWQ5dYrydjzqK4uuzG055?si=qDJcNk55Tr-Dsww-ExV7Eg) for the whole story  
> 

“Okay come on Tex, spill it.” Steve started up again after he finished bringing dinner to the table. It’s been a few hours since their outside escapades. It ended up with Billy rolling them both into the pond to cool down after a  _ very  _ satisfying...picnic. Steve came up swearing and Billy was dying from laughter. It was kind of perfect. 

“That’d be a waste babe, the wine ain’t that bad.” The cowboy teased as he poured glasses for Steve and him. 

“...That was actually really funny. But i’m not gonna give you the satisfaction of laughing. You promised me the rest of the story." 

"Pretty sure I said I'd tell ya after dinner-" 

"start talking cowboy or no dessert." 

Billy bit at his bottom lip,

"That's a low blow baby, you know chocolate s'my favorite." 

"Yeah, I do, that's why I made it for you." Steve tried to act stern but he's too adorable. He made Billy his favorite chocolate cake for their anniversary and that alone is precious.

Billy really wants to say it, it's not the first time the urge washed over him. That sudden gut punch that tells you to do something stupid. Yeah, that ain't gonna happen right now. Not under these circumstances, but Billy's pretty sure of it. Actually he's one hundred percent sure of it, he's completely head over heels for this boy. Wants to shout it, wants to whisper it in his ear.  _ I love you _ . 

" Alright-alright. You win...where did I leave off?"

"You and Nick did it for the first time."

"Okay, yeah. I got outta there as quick as I could. Felt hot shame flood over me faster than a rabbit on rollerblades. I didn't do shit for weeks, except shower and smoke. Went ta class when I didn't think I could get away with skippin'. The guilt and denial ate away at me but I couldn't stay home. Couldn't face Neil cause I felt like he'd be able ta fuckin' smell it on me or somethin'. So one day I was hanggin' at this place some of the kids partied at. Low and behold Nick's girl was there. She came right up ta me, smacked me across the face." 

"Holy shit! For real?" 

"Oh yeah, yup. And honestly I'm pretty sure it only sealed my image as that fuck boy all the girls made up. So she leaned in real close, even though nobody was within five feet of us at that point. Tells me Nick and her split cause of me. Told me he's been avoiding her, doesn't want to sleep with her no more. All this crazy bullshit right. And I'm still dumb from her slapping me." 

"Shit." Steve chimes in with a mouthful of salad. 

"So I'm there thinking what the fuck do I do, say to her-" 

"Right." 

"Right, sos I just say stupidly  _ 'that sucks man _ ."

"Oh Billy-" 

"I know, I told you I was a major prick." 

"You weren't kidding." 

"But I was kind of reeling ya know. Like this hot older dude just dropped his girl for my sorry ass?" 

"I guess. I mean she was the one to initiate the threesom, with you of all people. I probably wouldn't be able to fuck anyone else afterwards either." Steve's a good boyfriend. Billy should tell him that later. 

"Yeah, I mean I ain't sayin I'm all that but-"

"If the shoe fits?" Steve chortled around his food. Wow, what did Billy do to get such a cutie?

"So to continue my stupid streak of the day I go back home ta call Nick. I didn't have a cell back then unfortunately so I had ta risk Neil being there." 

"Was he?" 

"Fuck no. Thank the lord too cause I don't know how'd I'd explain it. The fact that it was two pm and I had practice after school. Not to mention that I skipped school altogether. Yet, there I was, trying ta call the dude that split me in half a couple weeks before hand." Billy took a second to finish swallowing. 

"So I called him. We met up again a few days later and talked. He said he was breaking up with that girl regardless of if we met or not and not to feel guilty over it. Anyways I ain't gonna go over every little detail or we'd be here all night baby. Basically we got together after a lot of talk about religion and homophobia. He was smart when it came to all that shit. Taught me a lot. Taught me to not give a shit about what people had to say about it. That if God made me this way how could it be wrong… taught me to be comfortable with myself." 

"He sounds like a cool guy then." 

"Yeah. He came across that way, like on the surface he was this guy that everyone wanted to be around. And the sex was fuckin amazing. But after being with him for a few months I started to notice a lot of shit. Like he was into some hard drugs, spent most of his cash on them. They'd fuck with his personality ya'know. One minute we were good and then the next I would have actually preferred Neil's company cause at least I knew what to expect. 

"Shit, so did you break up with him? You didn't stay with him right? Billy?" 

"Like I said babe, wish I had met you first. But no, I stayed with him. God knows why but I just decided in my stupid sixteen year old brain that all the good shit was worth it. Worth putting up with the drugs and cheating, the-" 

"Abuse? Fuck, Billy you seriously couldn't catch a break could you?" 

Steve found himself pushing his almost empty plate aside and crawling into Billy's lap. Sat on top of him like a blanket with his arms over the cowboy's shoulders and his face tucked into the crook of Billy's neck. Steve's empathy is like a childs, always wants to comfort and be comforted. Billy doesn't deny him it, can't because he wants it too. Every drop of comfort he can get, every ounce he never got as a kid. Billy's arms wrap around Steve's small frame in a firm vice. His hands make home in the small of Steve's back.

"Not until you came along pretty boy." 

The cowboy took a deep breath in of his Steve. Nuzzled his cheek into Stevie's shoulder.

"I stayed with him for almost a year. In that time: I got my ears pierced, got my first tattoo, grew my hair out cause Nick liked it long. Vandalized a few different buildings, started shoplifting, started doing drugs and completely lost myself. The only thing I wouldn't give into was having sex with other people.

And after I found out how many people Nick was screwing, I stopped fucking with him too. I didn't realize how far down the rabbit hole I got until I finally hit the bottom of it. Ya see during that time I was mostly crashing at Nick's or with his friends. I was barely home, barely saw Neil and when I did I made sure I was presentable for him. He didn't care, said by my age I should be out of the house anyways.

But the part that I fuck up with was school. I missed so damn much at that point that the school had actually sent CPS out ta our house.

"Oh shit." Steve's hushed out on a warm breath against Billy's neck.

"Yup."

"So?" 

"So then Neil fed them some bullshit lie, right off the cusp. Told'um that I dropped out and it's not their fault that the school can't file paperwork. Told'um that I was working at the plant with him. He was a manager, could fake any documents he needed to prove it." 

"That… actually was kind of nice of him right? Like to cover your ass?" 

"If he wasn't doing it to just save himself, yeah, it would have come across that way. But I had ta go and talk ta them myself ta confirm the story. They weren't gonna leave us alone until that happened. Next time I found myself home Neil gave it to me good, not ta my face though. He was too smart for that shit. Locked me in my room and called them up. He told me what ta say. Gave me dates, fed me every detail I needed ta tell 'um. I didn't even know what was happening until after the interview was over and I was lying in my own bed that night."

Billy's hands had started tracing shapes into Steve's pale skin under his shirt. They'd been like that for a while now so Billy decided to move them to his couch. Scooped Steve up and carried him as he was, completely draped over him. Very much koala style. 

Steve just gripped tighter to Billy as he was being carried across the threshold to the living room.

"Billy?" 

"Yeah?" 

"If the CSP was right there in your house, why didn't you report your dad? Wouldn't that have been your way out of all of it?" 

It was a valid question, asked with the utmost sensitivity, compassion. Such a pretty boy asking with such a soft voice. Billy sat down on the couch, kept Steve tight to his chest. 

"Cause the teens that get taken away, put inta the system… they end up worse off than where they started in most cases."

"...oh. So is that how you ended up dropping out? Cause your dad lied." 

“Yup. But being sixteen it felt more like a gift than a punishment. But I had to get a job cause Neil told me  _ ‘if you ain’t going to school than you got two choices: Move out or go get a job and pay rent.’ _ ”

“Rent? God but you’re his kid. It’s his obligation to take care of you." 

"Not according to the law of Neil Hargrove. So uh, yeah, got a job at an Alon station. Half my money went to Neil the other half went to Nick. I wanted out. It kind of all hit me at once, I was working a night shift. Nick came in ta bug me that night. He'd been hounding me since I started the job ta steal some cash from the register. So he came in and started his shit, I snapped. Told him I'm done, we're done." 

"Did he get mad?"

"The thing with Nick is you'd never know when he was mad. He didn't show it, was a quiet anger. He tried to butter me up. Telling me he's sorry, went as far as to say he loved him. Had me up against the counter kissing me. I was letting him. He thought he was winning me over, to me it was a goodbye kiss…" 

"...Tex?" Steve sat back so he could down at his cowboy's face. Billy stopped talking. Was quiet for a good beat of time so Steve had to make sure he was okay. He looked like he was lost in thought, really thinking about it. Steve kissed his cheeks real tender like.

"Babe what happened next?" He prompted softly. 

"Uh...Neil. Neil came by to get some smokes." Billy responded slowly. 

"Wait, but you and Nick?" 

"Yeah."

"And Neil saw." 

It wasn't a question but a confirmation. Steve clung tighter to his cowboy. Kissed his jaw, peppered them down his neck. It was panicked controlled comfort. Steve just wanted to make sure Billy wasn't going to break in his hands. So he held him together with his arms. Steve didn't realize it was him that was breaking. Completely shattering as his mind conjured up exactly what Neil must have done to Billy.

"Oh my god,Billy-"

"Baby, hey-hey, pretty boy it's okay now. We moved here cause of it. I'm here cause of it. I'm okay because of it."

"I don't think I am." Steve spoke shakily with tears threatening to fall. 

"Woah, hey there now." Billy hushed holding Steve by his chin. 

"I'm here baby, I'm okay. You're okay,  _ we're _ okay."

"But, but you!" Cue tears, "he hurt you, you were all alone and taken advantage of and you just wanted love!" Cue ugly crying into Billy's chest. 

"Stevie, baby, come on now. Look at me, hey-hey let me see your pretty face."

And with a little prying from Billy's hands Steve did look up. His face red and blotchy stained with tears. His eyes becoming bloodshot. God he's absolutely gorgeous. Billy kissed him through the salty tears and sobbing breaths.

He's crying for Billy. He's hurting so much right now for Billy's sake and it's so much. Too much to process for the country boy. The most anyone has ever done, felt for Billy.

He's perfection. So much so that the cowboy couldn’t stop the tight thing that’s been stuck in his throat from finally coming out. And it flooded out of him, couldn’t even try to push it down one last time cause those bambi eyes are just looking up at him so perfectly. And he is so perfect. This _ is  _ so perfect.

"I love you." 

It comes spilling out of him like Steve's tears. Completely free falling from Billy's lips and he presses them sporadically around Steve's face.

"God I love you so much baby. You're everything. My everything Stevie." 

Steve's breath hitched sharply in his throat. Tears suddenly shocked dry, eyes sore but too shaken to cry more. 

"Billy?" Steve sniffed.

"I mean it baby. I love you pretty boy." 

"I- I love you too, Billy. I love you so much. I-"

But Billy's lips wouldn't let the pretty boy finish before they crashed heavily on his. Billy is officially done talking about the past. He only wants to talk about the future. His future with Steve, their future together. That's all that matters. Them. Together. Everything else is bullshit. 

"You and me. It's just you and me now baby. Nothing else matters Stevie. Just leave it all behind us." 

They sat forehead to forehead, Billy's hand cupping Steve's face and Steve's hands fisted tight to Billy's chest.

"You and me." Steve smiled repeating Billy.

"Hey, how 'bout I take you out tonight baby?" 

"What? But you hate the bar scene." Steve looked up to Billy and gave a apprehensive smile. Adorably doubtful of what he just heard. Billy will always find a way to keep them home, so the fact that he's offeri g to take Steve out...maybe he's having a breakdown?

"Hey now, don't give me that face baby. I don't hate it. Just ya' know, I prefer bein alone with my pretty boy. But s'long as  he's with me then I like it just fine." 

"Mhm. So you really wanna take me out cowboy?" 

"Well I reckon it is our anniversary and all, only makes sense ta celebrate." 

"Gonna show me a good time,Tex?"

"You know it baby." 

Billy smiled sharply, Steve hasn't seen that particular smile in a while. The one Billy used to flash him when they first got together. Their late night dinners and ginger touches. He didn't realize he missed that specific smile until just that moment. Hopefully it'll stick around this time.


	11. What the hell was I thinking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve jolted up like a bullet aimed right for Billy’s heart. Kissed him something fierce, nails digging into the blonde’s shoulders sharper then Cupid’s arrows. They were so close now, Steve hanging off of Billy with his arms wrung tight around his neck. Panting Billy’s name on repeat like a prayer.   
> “Billy! Billy! Fuck. I-”  
> “-Shit! Shhh, baby.” Billy barked, stopped in his tacks, looking at the bedroom door.  
> “Steve, someone’s here.”  
> They both listened, heard people talking, heard a door close.   
> “It’s my dad.”  
> Steve offered up almost too nonchalantly for the blonde who was about fixin’ to scram like his life depended on it, cause it probably did.  
> “No. Billy, don’t go.”   
> Steve clung on as soon as he felt Billy shifting. Whined it out like the perfect brat he is.  
> “Baby, I gotta, you want me to get caught with my pants down?”   
> But Steve was clinging, had no intention of letting go anytime soon. Even tried rocking his hips to entice Billy to move again.  
> “God Stevie, gonna get me in so much trouble one of these days.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Akg4C6nqO4&list=PL_zZXVzEPWNG260T4o2SP2R0lIJz1MWaT) for the whole story  
> [ Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LWQ5dYrydjzqK4uuzG055?si=qDJcNk55Tr-Dsww-ExV7Eg) for the whole story  
> [ Chapter 11 songs: Wild At Heart-Gloriana, 5-1-5-0-Dierks Bentley, What was I thinking- Dierks Bentley]

The next month flew by, Billy worked but the cowboy would be lying if he said he didn't take longer breaks then he used to. Hell, some days he doesn't get out of bed till noon. Those are the days after those long nights spent tangled up with Steve and his sheets. Some days he takes the entire day off And those are the days that lead to those on nights. It's a bit of a vicious cycle Billy admits, but he's addicted to that pretty boy. Steve spends his days watching his cowboy. And when he's not practicing with Whiskey or riding along side Billy then he's playing house wife. And maybe to an outsider it seems like a simple life they have together, but there ain't nothing wrong with a simple life. 

They fall deeper in love every day. Really is like one of those corny Nicholas Sparks montages as the month goes by. They spend more time kissing than they do breathing. Learning every inch of each other's bodies,every curve and mark and scars. And all the backstories behind those scars, Billy has more stories to tell but he tells them all to Steve. They could probably count every hair on each other's head after another month. Then it was fall. And it came so fast, it was spring when they met. Summer when they fell in love and in a blink the green leaves are all turning burnt sienna and raw umber.

Steve has never thought about college seriously, even though that's what his father wanted him to do. Even after he promised his father he was going to think about it over summer. But Billy and falling in love was quite the distraction. So when that college pamphlet came in the mail, reality hit Steve hard. Knocked him of kilter and left him reeling on a bar stool. That's where Billy found him, hunched over the kitchen counter lost in thought. Pulling out his hair looking over the booklet for college. One that was apparently twelve-hundred miles away.

"So college huh?" Billy said as he watched Steve flip through the booklet from the other side of the island.

"Yeah."

"How come he never talked about it with me baby?"

"Cause, honestly I wanted to forget about it…"

"Why's that?"

"Mm, I don't wanna go to college." Steve pursed his lip in thought. It was too simple of an answer when he said it out loud. 

"It's what my father wants me to do. I don't even know what I would go for! I'm not smart like you or like my parents." 

"Baby don't say that! You're plenty smart, 'specially where it counts."

"Okay, but you're my boyfriend. You kind of have to say that." Steve sighed, sinking deeper onto the countertop. 

"Well I mean I do like racking up my brownie points, but I mean it Stevie. You could be Like a therapist or somethin'. You understand people, and you like to help them."

"Never thought about that. I mean I guess, but I don't know, I still don't really want to do it though. And more than any of that, I don't wanna leave you."

"Who said anything 'bout leaving me baby? There's plenty of colleges here in Texas." 

"My mom wants me to go to school in Chicago so I can live close to her. She said she would pay for my apartment and my dad would pay for school."

"Oh. Well I might be biased saying this, and I don't wanna hold you back from your dreams…"

Steve swiveled in his stool as Billy made his way over to him. Slotted himself in between Steve's legs like a puzzle piece. Peppered kissed down the column of Steve's neck,

"And it might sound selfish of me, but I can't picture my life without you here Stevie. I don't think you'd be happy moving to Chicago. Plus, ya know I don't even like it when you sleep in your  _ house _ instead of with me in my cabin. Let alone a thousand miles away."

Billy thumbed over Steve's cheek, smiled when his pretty boy nuzzled right into his touch. 

It took Steve a second for it to process that Billy was talking and what he had said. Steve was too lost in the warm touches. Comforted and grounded by them, his mind spinning thinking about a future he's tried so hard to ignore. 

Billy, he's so sweet and gentle against Steve's neck. Ginger touches waiting in the silence for Steve to say something. Let him know that he didn't overstep. Steve has learned that his cowboy is the controlling type, possessive and even a bit OCD, but he's not manipulative. Doesn't force people into things. Doesn't make people go against their own will. He's been down that road himself too many times to do that to others, so he's careful. But Steve over the months has become quite fluent in Billy talk. So what he really said is " _I want you here Stevie. I need you here."_ And yeah, Steve doesn't want to be anywhere else anyways. 

So soft pink lips crashed against deep red ones. No words could convey how much Steve needs to hear those words. How Billy is so much like Steve in the exact opposite ways. Steve needs validation and commitment, and Billy needs someone to commit to. Needs someone who really wants him, someone he can love unguardedly. Billy met Steve’s mouth as quickly as Steve offered his. It was mutual, heady and perfect. Everytime they’re bodies slot together, when they fit into each other like a puzzle piece; it proves there's a God because it's like heaven.

* * *

“Mornin’ sunshine,” 

Billy rasped out propped up on his side, his head resting on his hand. The other was splayed over Steve’s chest. Drawing little circled over his nipples. The country boy watched as it made Steve’s eyes flutter open. Tan legs tangled up in pale skin, the contrast was something beautiful really. Almost as nice as Steve’s little smile,  _ almost. _

“Morning.” 

Steve returned, voice equally as sleepy. The sheets rustled under his weight as he shifted closer to the warmth radiating off of Billy. 

“Sleep good?” 

“Mm. Pretty sure neither of us actually did any sleeping.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right. Well, how’s that ass feelin’ then?”

Steve chuckled, rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms. The morning light came through the room like a soft white wash. It was dreamy, warm, even more so with Billy so close next to him. 

“Feelin’ kind of lonley.” 

Gracile fingers wrapped over Billy’s wrist and Steve pulled his warm calloused hand to his face. Nuzzled into the heat of it, kissed Billy’s palm before he pulled the cowboy down for a real kiss. Billy met him halfway with it before he climbed over and straddled Steve. 

“Well, I think I can fix that.” 

Billy smirked down and their lips met again. It’s slow and easy, the way Steve wraps his arms around the blonde neck. The way Billy kisses down the column of his neck, down to his collarbone. Bites him in a way that makes him gasp. It’s effortless the way Billy rolls his hips into Steve, like his body really was made to fix perfectly against the brunette’s. Steve still slicked up from their previous deeds that took place mere hours ago. And the way Steve whispers out Billy’s name between soft moans sends the blonde straight to Heaven every time.

Billy ducts low, rests on his elbows on the bed in a way that cages the Steve in. Hovers above him so close taking in every detail, every mole on his face, the little flecks of gold in his eyes. The way his mouth makes that little ‘oh’ shape when he starts to feel  _ good _ . Billy has his hands tenderly massaging at Steve’s scalp, raking through his hair; cups his face and runs a thumb over kiss swollen lips. 

It feels as easy as a Sunday morning the way Steve opens his legs a little wider to give Billy more room to sprawl over him. The way he slots his hands down the blonde’s side to hold his hips steady. Keep him  _ right there. _ Steve eats up the hushed grunts and purrs that pour out of Billy, how they elicit whimpers out of himself. How their mouths roll together like the pacific waves (that they’ve promised to go see together); but they feel like tender caresses instead of harsh crashes. 

_ “Billy-” _

* * *

Meanwhile Ford and a Cadillac came revving up the long driveway that leads right up to the Harrington’s estate. Maybe if it was a dirt road the boys would have heard them pulling up. Or maybe if they weren’t so caught up in each other, in their moans and pants, they would have heard the men talking below them. Standing right outside below their window.

“Well he ain’t in his cabin and as far as I can tell he ain’t in the horse barn either.” 

John filled Mr. Harrington in on Billy’s whereabouts, or the lack thereof. 

“He has a phone doesn’t he? Call it John, obviously.” 

Mr. Harrington walked up to the front door, took out his keys and began to unlock it. John stood behind him calling the cowboy. 

“He ain’t picking up Rich.” 

“Try it again then. I’m only here for the rest of the afternoon. Let’s hope he’s just busy fixing something and not milking my money away.” 

“The boy ain’t like that, I'm sure he’s got a good reason. I’ll try him again.” 

“Yeah, you do that.” 

Mr. Harrington, Richard, pushed the front door open and found himself walking inside the seemingly empty house. Except he hears something…

“John? I think I found the boy’s phone.” 

The older man sneered at a denim jacket that’s sprawled over his pristine white leather couch.

* * *

Back upstairs, Billy is completely enthralled by the sharp little gasps coming from Steve. Entranced by the way Steve’s hands hold him steadfast and how he’s pushing himself down to meet Billy in sync. And what started out slow and breezy and like a Sunday morning, started to shift into desperate and achy. Switched to something that could only be described as trying to force themselves to merge together. Melt and blend into a forever entangled heat. All passion, something that surged so deep they could feel it in their marrow. The pace quickened but it was still slow, it was hard and soft, it felt like the perfect oxymoron. It felt perfect. 

“Mmm-I love you.” 

It came out of Billy like a growl, tight and the right side of wrecked. It almost didn’t even register that he actually said it. Billy doesn’t say it often, it’s an internal fight for the guy. It’s not a natural instinct, not a go to words. He wasn’t brought up in that type of environment where I love you feel like saying good morning or good night. The only time he says it is when it’s clawing out of him, when he sees red until he says those damn three words that mean everything to him. That is synonymous to Steve in his dictionary. So he said it again, just in case it was all in his head. 

“Love you something crazy Stevie.” 

That time, that time he knew he really said it from the way Steve jolted up like a bullet aimed right for Billy’s heart. Kissed him something fierce, nails digging into the blonde’s shoulders sharper then Cupid’s arrows. They were so close now, Steve hanging off of Billy with his arms wrung tight around his neck. Panting Billy’s name on repeat like a prayer. 

“Billy! Billy! Fuck. I-”

“-Shit! Shhh, baby.” Billy barked, stopped in his tacks, looking at the bedroom door.

“Steve, someone’s here.”

They both listened, heard people talking, heard a door close. 

“It’s my dad.” 

Steve offered up almost too nonchalantly for the blonde who was about fixin’ to scram like his life depended on it, cause it probably did.

“No. Billy, don’t go.” 

Steve clung on as soon as he felt Billy shifting. Whined it out like the perfect brat he is.

“Baby, I gotta, you want me to get caught with my pants down?” 

But Steve was clinging, had no intention of letting go anytime soon. Even tried rocking his hips to entice Billy to move again.

“God Stevie, gonna get me in so much trouble one of these days.” 

Billy let his hips snap all the way back into the brunette. Steve let out one one of those gasps that sends goosebumps right through the cowboy. Now they were racing against the clock and Billy knows an eight second ride isn’t gonna be enough. But he’s gonna have to try cause he hears shoes climbing up the stairs now.

“Ah! Billy-fuck, so close.” 

“Shh! Baby gotta keep your voice down.” 

“Mmm. God, Billy! Feels so good!” 

Billy slapped one of his hands over Steve’s mouth. Felt the hot breaths of Steve panting against his palm. Shutters as he felt his pretty boy’s tongue licking against it. 

“Goddamn. Such a brat Stevie. Shh.” 

The cowboy withdrew his hand with a stern look before he rolled his head back getting lost in the pleasure. His attention only being brought back to earth when Steve sprawled his hands over Billy’s chest. Ran them up and down with his fingers spread. His eyes falling shut with ecstasy and that perfect mouth rounded into that little ‘oh’. Billy drank it in, how Steve’s voice hitched in his throat as he colored his stomach with white ropes. Drank it in when his eyes opened again and just looked up at Billy like he hung the stars in the sky himself. 

“Love you too cowboy.”

And that was that. Billy didn’t last, couldn’t, well at least he made it past the eight seconds.

His hips stuttered and his body went taught, filled Steve up so full with his heat as Steve’s returned confession filled him up with a burning fire. 

Too bad he couldn't savor the moment properly, the way he should have. Instead he was flailing himself off of Steve. Off of the bed entirely and ricocheted into Steve's closet, closing the doors as gently as possible at that pace. He pressed against the wall steadying himself, trying to catch his breath. Trying to process it in his spinning head that he just said  _ I love you _ and Steve said it back. And it’s been almost two months since they first said it to each other. And that in that time he hasn’t fucked it up. That Steve still said it back. That maybe this really can be his life, that he can be somebody worth Steve’s love.

"Steven?" Mr. Harrington called out as he made his way up the hallway. 

Steve was still dopey, hazily coming down from his high. Panting like a dog in summer, he quickly covered himself with his sheets but it still left little to the imagination. 

Mr. Harrington barged in a second later, didn’t even bother to knock, why should he?  _ He owns the place  _ after all _. _ Despite the fact that Steve had heard his father come up, it didn't click he was actually there until… he was there. And Steve looks like the hot, perfect little mess that he is. Looks like he's blissed out of his mind, because he is. Sprawled out under his sheets, head tilted back on his pillow. Well, until he snaps it up and meets his father's permanent grimace. At least it is towards Steve.

"Ever heard of knocking!" 

The brunette said with all the angst of a rebellious thirteen year old. Because that's how he still feels under the scrutiny of his father.

"Jesus Christ, Steven!" 

His father sneered at the sight of him. Couldn't even look him in the eyes and turned face to talk to the wall. Steve had to glance over quickly to make sure his father wasn't looking in Billy's direction. Like he had a bloodhound nose or something and could smell a middle class citizen under his roof. 

"Just, just get dressed."

Mr. Harrington demanded and slammed the door behind him as he quickly took his leave. Steve's face twisted a bit as he stared at his door; or more appropriately, as he stared at the residual negative energy his dear old dad left in his wake. The click of his closet door opening broke him out of the trance and then he was watching Billy clamber out of it. Fumbling and nearly tripping over something. Probably a crumpled shirt on the floor. Whatever it was, it made Steve laugh as Billy swore catching himself on the edge of the bed. Billy's eyes shot up to the brunette's as he crawled his way back to Steve. Steve's laughs died down to a sweet giggle as the cowboy snaked up to meet him with another kiss. 

Then another, and two more after that, until Steve's arms found their proper place around Billy's neck and he was trying to sit in his cowboy’s lap. Billy held him tight in his arms, shifted around until they were laying down again. 

"Better go before they really catch me."

He whispered it like a love letter, tucking chestnut strands of hair behind Steve's ear. 

“Or, you could stay for round three? I'll lock my door this time.” 

The brunette suggested with a playful grin. Billy could probably be persuaded to do almost anything when Steve smiled up to him like that.

“Oh baby, you got the devil in those angel eyes don't ya?"

Billy leaned in for another short but still just as tender kiss. 

"Don't worry, the horns are just to hold up my halo." 

Steve chortled out in a shallow breath as their mouths parted. And Billy just smiled, he couldn't not. Not when he was staring at perfection itself with bedhead and kiss swollen lips. 

"I love you Steve Harrington."

He wasn't really in control of himself anymore. Just so overcome by the one thought of _ : "what was I thinking? Falling in love with such a beautiful brat like this."  _

"And I love you, Billy Hargrove."

Steve whispers it like something precious, just for their ears. His soft fingers trace down Billy's jaw. Tangled them in his necklace before he leaned up to kiss his cowboy. A kiss between two people that admitted their love for each other.

* * *

“Baby, you really want me to jump out the window?” Billy asked a little dumbfounded as they stood on the third floor balcony.

“It’s a three story jump!” Billy growled, constantly looking over his shoulder. He could hear John calling for him now that they were standing outside. Shit, what if he sees him up here.

“You’re the one that asked me to sneak you out!” Steve pouted.

“I meant through your back door!” 

Which initiated a giggle from Steve, because he’s a child. 

“I offered you my back door and you said no.”

Billy actually had to rub his head. God, what was he thinking.

“Alright pretty boy, remind me to punish ya for that one later. Fuck, okay. I’ll climb out of the second floor bathroom window and I can use the patio roof below it to jump down from.”

“You know, sneaking around like this and you being all ninja like is really hot.” Steve pawed at Billy’s shoulder from behind him. Stevie was in those little shorts of him that still drive Billy wild. The little shit. 

“Baby, seriously? Can’t ya see i’m literally three floors away from a loaded gun?” 

“What? No, dad keeps his guns in his study attached to the garage. Who keeps guns in the house?” 

“It’s an expression pretty boy...but that’s good ta know.” Billy was back to rubbing his head. Jesus where are his smokes? He turned and started walking back to Steve’s room.

“Okay, i’m gonna go with my plan. I need ya to go distract your pa while I sneak out. Got it Stevie?”

Steve followed him through the third floor hallway.

“Yeah I got it...but can I get a kiss first?”

“Course baby.” 

His cowboy smiled at him and cornered him against the closest wall. Steve held tight to Billy’s shit while Billy slotted his leg between Steve’s thighs. Steve did have a point, the whole sneaking around thing really was hot. Billy didn’t even mind it, it’s just the idea of something happening to Steve because of his carelessness. The idea of never getting to see his pretty boy again because Mr. Harrington doesn’t approve of Billy. Doesn't think Billy is worthy of his heir...well that would make two of them. But still.

“Alright pretty boy, now get that cute ass dressed will ya. You're distracting me.” Billy smirked before placing another peck to Steve’s lips. 

“Hey be careful Tex. Despite it being hot and all, I really don’t want you to break your neck okay?” 

“Baby, I ride bronc for a livin’. Jumping off a ten foot roof ain’t nothin’.” 

His cowboy winked at him before trotting off down the stairs to the second floor. Steve rolled his eyes and drudged through his room. Slid on whatever pants he could find. 

“Okay Dad. I’m here, i’m dressed. What do you want?” Steve crossed his arms standing in the middle of the living room. Mr. Harrington was sitting on one of those chairs near the glass doors, the ones Steve is pretty sure cost more than his car does. He looks up briefly from his newspaper to give his son a once over. 

“Well at least you look presentable now.” Mr. Harrington said all passive aggressive like. The exact way that irks Steve like nothing else.

“Is there a reason you got me out of bed?” Steve asked again, if he was tapping his foot it’s out of habit.

“Well, besides the fact that it is,” Mr. Harrington looked down to his watch that cost more than the chair. “Almost one-thirty in the afternoon.” 

He looked back up to Steve as he folded his newspaper, put it down on top of the grand piano to his right. 

“I wanted to discuss school with you while i’m back-”

“How long is that for again?” Steve cut his father off brashly. Mr. Harrington just sighed and gave him one of  _ those _ looks. The ones that Steve saw his whole life, the ones that scream:  _ i’m not even disappointed in you, I just don’t know why I put up with you. _

“As I was saying, I also wanted to see how the ranch has been running. I need to meet the new manager John has told me about as well.” 

“Okay? And?” Steve bit out impatiently.

“But it seems we can’t find him. Do _ you  _ have any idea of his whereabouts Steven?”

“Why would I?” 

Steve deflected sitting on the armrest of that pristine white couch. The one that still has Billy’s jacket slacked over it. Steve picked it up on reflex, draped it over his lap. It still smells like his cowboy, he just wants to rub his face into it like a dog. 

“Why wouldn’t you?” 

Mr. Harrington says it almost under his breath. It’s no secret between the two of them that Steve used to bring  _ guests _ over. Both girls and boys. Most of the time Steve’s father wasn’t even present but his employees would still keep him informed. Creeps. Steve knows what his father is implying. Isn't sure if it's a rhetorical question or not though, so he just sits there petting over the jacket. 

“Whose jacket is that Steven?” 

“What?” Steve snaps his head up, “it’s, uh, mine. Obviously. Whose else would it be?”

“Perhaps whomever also owns this phone.” 

Mr. Harrington pulls out Billy’s phone from his suit pocket.

_ “Shit.”  _ Steve thought, mind racing for a believable lie. They both know that’s Billy’s phone, why would Billy’s phone be in the house?... Oh!

“That’s Billy’s phone. But I'm sure you already know that, right? I found it down at the barn when I was taking out Whiskey this morning.” 

That seemed to take Mr. Harrington off guard, his face faltered for a beat. Good. 

“Is that so?” And how do you know it’s  _ Mr. Hargrove’ _ s phone?” 

Mr. Hargrove! Steve bit his lip to not laugh at that. 

“Uh, he-uh...he’s been giving me, riding lessons? Yeah. He’s a rodeo rider and he’s been teaching me in his spare time.”

Was that too much? Steve wasn’t sure, it’s not even really a lie. Billy really did teach Steve a lot about riding. Most of it being natural horsemanship but still.

“Really now? I don’t believe that was in his contract.” 

“Yup, and he teaches me off the clock. Don’t worry, your money’s not being wasted.” 

Steve sneered, looking everywhere but his father’s gaze. 

“You can even ask him...when you find him that is.” 

“Believe me, I will. May I ask what he’s getting out of your little arrangement, is it?” 

Steve is so use to his father’s audacity but Jesus christ! It’s been so long since Steve’s had to put up with it now. Like literal months, almost a year actually! It’s too much. He needs Billy. Hopefully he didn't go and break his neck. 

* * *

Billy was hanging out the bathroom window, the patio roof below him was a little bit lower than he first thought it was. But it’s a flat roof, no need to worry about rolling off of it. Falling through it perhaps. But there’s no way this house's integrity is shot, the damn thing has caretakers coming once a week for crying out loud. So Billy lets go and holds his breaths. Lands on his feet before tucking and rolling to take the pressure off his legs. He learned all about that kind of shit before he joined the circuit. How to jump, distribute weight, fall, tuck and roll. He just never thought he’d be using the knowledge outside of bronc riding. Maybe he really could be a ninja?

He tore a hole into his jeans on the shingles as he stood up, it was hot. The sun is really blazing down on the roof. Billy wondered how well his pretty boy was doing down there. He really needs to get his shit back. Needs his smokes which he left in his jacket and he had no recollection of where that damn phone went. So there he is, standing on the edge of the roof. It’s definitely a ten foot drop, if he hangs off the edge then his feet are just shy of four feet off the ground. That number is far less intimidating. So with that notion and another deep breath the cowboy is dangling off the roof. Cursing that he doesn’t have his gloves on. Cursing at himself for being that far gone for a guy that he’s hanging off of a roof. Seriously, what the hell was he thinking?


	12. I fell in love with the farmer's son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Steve sprawled over the couch with Billy’s jacket draped over him like he’s trying to hide under it, was definitely not what he was expecting. The little shit! How dare he look that fuckin’ adorable and needy when Billy can’t touch him. And those big bambi eyes staring up at him like that. Fuckin’ brat. God, Billy is so gone for him. Dammit.  
> __  
> "Steven, your father’s waiting for you out in his office. Told me to tell you he only has another hour to talk and he’s not leaving until you do."  
> Steve and his father get into it.  
> __  
> It’s been four months since Billy and Steve left the Harrington ranch.  
> They get their puppy...  
> "Love you cowboy."  
> "I love you too, Stevie." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Akg4C6nqO4&list=PL_zZXVzEPWNG260T4o2SP2R0lIJz1MWaT) for the whole story  
> [ Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LWQ5dYrydjzqK4uuzG055?si=qDJcNk55Tr-Dsww-ExV7Eg) for the whole story  
> (The Farmer's Daughter- Rodney Atkins)
> 
> Aaannnd it's finished!  
> I seriously never anticipated how long this was going to take me to write! And despite disliking it midway I'm in love with how this final chapter came out!  
> I hope you all enjoyed the ride with me (XD puns)  
> Thank you for your patience and for taking the time to read it! Means the world to me.

John came into the room to join the father and son duo.

“Still no sign of him Rich. Hey there Steve, how ya been?” 

Steve shrugged, “fine. You?”

“Busy.” John nodded with a side eye to Mr. Harrington. Steve quirked a smile at the gesture. John has always been an okay guy.

“Did you try his cabin?” Steve chimed in, 

“Yup.” John nodded and waited to see what Mr. Harrington had to say when there was a knock on the front door. Both John and Steve’s father looked over to it almost in sync. Steve hid his laugh behind Billy’s jacket. Which was probably a bad idea because now his smell is flooding Steve’s senses, and he sighed contently falling onto the couch. John answered the door to find a sweat sheen Billy standing there in front of him. Slightly out of breath. Sweat droplets rolling down his neck, it was definitely from the adrenaline and not from farm work but they don’t need the details. 

“John! I thought I recognized that truck. I heard ya calling, sorry ‘bout that. I was over at the west barn. Took me a few ta get over here. I'm looking for my phone actually.”

“It’s good to see ya again, Bill. It’s been a while. We got your phone, Harrington’s boy said he found it near the horses. Why don’t ya come inside, Mr. Harrington wants to meet ya.” 

“Oh? Yeah, ‘course. If I knew the big boss was here I would’ve dressed better.” Billy faked a laugh as John escorted him inside. 

“Don’t mind none of that, just shows ya were doing your job is all.” 

John smirked and patted Billy on the back. Billy smiled back trying to hide the fact that his heart was going a mile a minute. What the hell did Stevie tell’um? What is he about to walk into? God he needs a smoke… Well, Steve sprawled over the couch with Billy’s jacket draped over him like he’s trying to hide under it, was definitely _not_ what he was expecting. The little shit! How dare he look that fuckin’ adorable and needy when Billy can’t touch him. And those big bambi eyes staring up at him like _that._ Fuckin’ brat. God, Billy is so gone for him. Dammit.

“Mr. Hargrove?” 

Steve’s father cleared his throat. The sudden break of silence drew Billy’s gaze away from Steve and to the older man a few feet in front of him.

“Yes sir. Mr. Harrington, I take it?” 

Billy closed the gap and gestured his hand to shake. Mr. Harrington took it, a quick shake before he drew it back to his side; tried to hide the fact he just wiped it on the back of his pants. Asshole

“Mr. Hargrove, I believe a thank you is in order. The ranch is looking pristine and our numbers have risen five percent since you started working here.”

“That’s great sir. Glad to be of service.” 

Billy played nice, he’s good at it. But he’s also never wanted to punch someone so badly before, other than his own father, that is.The cowboy kept side glancing at Steve who was still laid out like a carefree prince in his castle. Billy wants to wipe that smirk off of his face. 

“Mm.” Mr. Harrington hummed signalling Billy’s attention back to him.

“My son tells me you’ve been of service to him as well?” 

That is definitely a loaded question if Billy has ever heard one. Is this a set up? What the hell did Stevie tell him? Shit. 

“I told him about how you’re helping me with Whiskey.” 

Steve, like a saving grace pipped up from his throne. Sitting up with a shit eating grin on his beautiful face. Wrapped Billy’s jacket around his shoulders like a damn cape. 

“That’s right sir. Stevie’s a great rider, has a lot of potential.” 

Billy caught Steve’s grin faltering into wide eyes and then that soft smile the cowboy gets lost in. Mm, he’s so gone for that pretty boy.

“Stevie, huh?” 

Mr. Harrington questioned. And yeah, that’s Billy’s bad. Damnit. There’s no recovery for that slip up. Get it together Hargrove! 

“Right, well, anyways. I'm glad that horse is getting some use after all. It cost a fortune you know.”

It feels like a test the way the older man is speaking to the cowboy.

“Yes sir, it’s a beautiful horse. _Steve’s_ the perfect rider for him.” 

Billy emphasizes Steve, which might have been just as bad? He doesn't know. Should probably just start digging his grave now and get it over with.

“Not sure if i’d go as far as perfect. Is that your professional opinion Mr. Hargrove?”

Mr. Harrington said as he blatantly looked over to Steve. Billy’s eyes followed that adorable smile which turned into a soft frown. And good lord, Billy is about to open up hell’s gates on this man.

“Yes, sir.” 

Billy growled out, perhaps too aggressively since even John looked over from his chair and cleared his throat. And if Mr. Harrington’s face had any indication. So the cowboy readjusted himself, cleared his own throat before continuing. 

“Steve’s improved immensely. Came a long way since I first started working with him. He’s even jumping again. _Very proud of him._ ” 

Billy said it as a hint, one that went way over Mr. Harrington’s head obviously since he just scoffed it off. Billy can’t comprehend how someone couldn’t appreciate Steve. He’s a fuckin' angel! Look at that face! All dopey and love struck with a pink blush creeping in after Billy just said he’s proud of him. Fuck it. It doesn’t matter if his father isn’t proud or appreciative of Steve, because Billy is. Billy is so proud of that boy, _his boy_.

“Thank you.” 

Steve mouthed to Billy with a smile. Billy is basically putting a noose around his neck but as long as Stevie’s smiling at him, that's all that matters. 

“Oh, Billy I found your phone by the way.” 

His pretty boy basically jumps off the sofa. Walks quickly past his father to grab it off the top of the newspaper, on the piano, where his father placed it. And when Steve hands it to Billy all slow like so their fingers touch, and then give him a big warm smile. His eyes darting down to Billy’s lips then back up. Mr. Harrington is none the wiser because Steve has his back to him. They really should just have arrows with flashing lights pointed to them with big words _just banged._ Cause it doesn’t take Cupid to scene their electricity. 

“Thanks.” 

Steve’s cowboy says it a little husky, a little too friendly as he licks his lip. Steve just bites his bottom lip before he rolls his eyes and saunters back to his throne of a couch.

“You know you should be more careful with an anquite like that.”

Of course Steve adds a dig to his damn phone as he sits back down. Billy loves his brat so much. Mr. Harrington on the other hand is burning holes through Billy with his eyes like he’s enemy number one.

“Alright then.” The older man starts up again, “Billy, it was a pleasure but I’m sure you still have work to do.” And it wasn’t a suggestion. 

“I need to talk to my son, alone, while I’m still in town for the next few hours.” 

Next few hours was really the only part that the two boys paid attention to, sharing a quick glance at each other. A wave of relief sat visibly on Steve’s face. 

“Of course sir. It was a pleasure finally getting to meet you as well.” Billy nodded to Mr. Harrington. Didn’t even bother with a parting handshake. He nodded to John who was still quietly sitting in the corner, surly enjoying the soap opera that had just unfolded. Billy was already turning heel to make his exit when he heard Steve chimed in again. 

“But I was going to make lunch for everyone, dad! We can talk later right? Billy, did you eat yet?” 

And if it wouldn’t have been too obvious Billy would have just face palmed himself. He was so fuckin’ close to getting out of here unscaved. Not even a slap on the wrist, just an ugly glare from an ugly man. Fuckin’ hell Stevie, what are you trying to do to the poor guy?

The cowboy sighed, closed his eyes tight for a beat before turning around. 

“I uh, I could eat, yeah.” 

Billy could have sworn he heard John let out a quick laugh as he stood up. 

“Thank you, but I’m not hungry.” Mr. Harrington could probably break a mirror with that look, now Billy wanted to laugh. 

“Steven, as soon as you’re finished we are talking about college. Do you understand me?”

Steve just rolled his eyes, not even looking at his father. Stood back up and put Billy’s jacket on properly, it was too broad for him. Hung a little baggy, it’s definitely _not_ his jacket. He started making his way to the kitchen. Billy watched him with half-lidded eyes and a smirk he couldn’t force away. His pretty boy is too bratty for his own good. God damn, if he was ignoring Billy like that, he wouldn’t be sitting for a week. But watching him do it to someone else, especially a prick like Richard Harrington, it’s the best thing Billy’s seen. 

“Steven?” Mr. Harrington raised his voice, still not yelling but his facade broke a bit. Billy can definitely picture the man screaming at his Stevie if they were alone. And _that_ just doesn’t fly with the cowboy. No one treats his baby like that. 

“Yes! Okay, understood.” Steve bites out still walking away. Billy gives a quick glance to the two older men again before following Steve into the kitchen. Mr. Harrinton started talking to John in the other room, Their voices faded away as soon Billy wrapped his arms around Steve. Stood behind him and pressed tightly to his back. Steve sank back into the warmth, nuzzled his head into Billy’s shoulder. Both safely hidden away in the kitchen. 

“God damn baby.” Billy whispered, “ya better never act like that with me.” 

“Don’t give me a reason to and I won’t.” Steve snapped. Still too flustered from being in such close proximity to his father for so long.

“He’s such a prick! Did you see how he just shoved you off? Jesus, I hate him. And he accused me of sleeping with you as payment for the horse lessons. Like i’m a damn prostitute or something!” 

“He did fuckin’ what now?” Billy growled standing back up properly. 

“Gonna fuckin’ kill him baby, hidin’ his fuckin’ body in the damn pond.” 

The cowboy grumbled threats as he was actually trying to walk back into the living room. Steve caught his arm before he made it too far. 

“Tex? Hey! Babe, baby it’s okay.” Steve reeled Billy back into him. “He’s not worth it, just stay here with me.” 

Steve peppered soft kisses on his cowboy’s lips. It took Billy a stubborn moment before he melted and started kissing him back. He’s not mad at Stevie after all. It’s been awhile since the blonde has had to institute his anger management methods. Mr. Harrington is a very lucky man that Steve is here to save his ass, that’s for damn sure. 

* * *

John finds them about thirty minutes later eating sandwiches, sitting at the island. They’re probably far too close to each other to consider it just friendly. Elbow to elbow, thigh to thigh. Steve was nuzzling his head on Billy’s shoulder! But John doesn’t seem to mention it. Maybe he didn’t even pick up on it considering how fast Billy jumped up as soon as he heard the older man enter the kitchen. 

“Steven, your father’s waiting for you out in his office. Told me to tell you he only has another hour to talk and he’s not leaving until you do. His words kid, not mine.”

Billy offered the man a stiff smile before looking over to Steve. 

“I hate the office.” Steve grumbled before sighing and sliding off the bar stool. 

“Want me to come?” Billy offered quietly, just a whisper for Steve’s ears only. 

“It’s okay.” Steve said but gave John a wry smile when he looked over to him. 

“Billy and me are gonna go check on some stuff around the place.” John waved Billy to follow him, Billy did. Gave Steve a quick, reassuring, back rub before taking his leave.

Steve knocked on the office door before entering. Learned the lesson when he was a kid not to enter without knocking. The memory floods Steve’s mind in a flash. Remembers walking in on his dad, remembers hearing a woman's voice in there too. Steve thought it was his mom so he went in. Remembers how red his father’s face was when he yelled at him about respect and boundaries. Remembers that he mom was nowhere in sight. Steve didn’t even realize why his father was so upset, it didn’t hit him until he was older. Until his mother told him his dad and her are getting a divorce...why they were getting a divorce.

“Steven, you may come in.” Mr. Harrington says it with the voice of a businessman and not a father.

“Hey.” 

Steve avoids his father’s eyes, lingers around the wall with all of his father’s diplomas and licenses. Steve calls it the talent show wall. Cause that’s how his dad acts, like he’s always trying to win a talent show. Trying to put on a show for no one in particular.

“Steven stop pacing and sit down so we can talk.”

His father demanded more than suggested as he took his own seat. Steve did, sat across from his father’s desk. This was a business meeting, not a father and son’s heart to heart. Steve took a deep breath to regain his nerve, he hates this office. Hates it because almost every bad argument his father and mother had, it happened in here. Every lecture his father has given him, every time Steve felt small and stupid happened in here. So if this place got struck by lighting and caught fire, Steve would bring the marshmallows.

“Before we start you should know,” Steve paused to lick his bottom lip, to look his father in the eyes. “I didn’t look into any colleges yet. So don’t even bother to ask ‘ _what school do you want to go to_?’ Because I don’t know.” Mr. Harrington sighed, readjusting himself in his overstuffed leather desk chair.

“We had an agreement Steven.” He started, voice no less patronizing even though his son is almost twenty now.

“You were to come here for the summer, stay out of trouble, and find a school to attend in the Fall. You know what your end of the agreement was. You should have already enrolled by now! Do you enjoy wasting your life away?”

Steve didn’t want to, but his body betrayed him with a flinch when his father raised his voice at the end. He lowered his head, always submitting. He hates himself for it.

* * *

Billy and John have been walking around the same thirty foot area for god knows how long now. Neither one wanted to get too far away from the father and son duo, each for their own personal reasons. But Billy doesn’t like the idea that not even John wants to go too far, like he doesn’t trust them to be alone either. John has been making small talk. Asking questions and telling Billy a little about the business they’ve been doing since he last visited the ranch. 

“Now I know Mr.Harrington is a hard man to get on with, but he really is impressed by the numbers you were able to pull off this quarter son. You’re doing a fine job.” They somehow moved on to talking about Billy now.

“Thank you sir, that’s good to hear. I really feel like I can call this place a home, ya’know?” Billy gave the older man a smile as they made their fourth turn around to walk back to their starting point.

“Well, as long as you can keep up with these kinds of results, I see no reason for the boss to fire ya.”

“Well it’s like my Pa use ta say _‘money talks, bullshit walks’._ Right?”

“Exactly. You really got a mind for business don’t ya Bill?” John chuckles a bit and they continue on to their fifth round.

* * *

Steve is knees deep in what it means to be a Harrington, and family obligation when he just has enough of it. He could be in bed right now with his gorgeous cowboy boyfriend listening him whisper how much he loves him. Honestly everything outside of that is bullshit. Especially family obligations! The nerve! What about the obligation of raising the child you decided to have! 

“I don’t even know if I want to go to college right now!" Steve snapped earning him a very shocked expression on his father's face. Steve knows better than to raise his voice at his dad, let alone during one of his lectures. But honestly, fuck that.

"I might never want to go! I don't know." He has to stand up, has to not feel so small with his father glaring down at him.

"I don't think college is for me and I want to stay here. I mean I'll get a job, I won't just sit home all day." Steve glances to see his father sputtering a little. Watching him with a calculating look, opening his mouth to speak but stops. So Steve looks away again. His anxiety makes him want to keep rambling but he has to wait. He can't risk saying anymore then he already has. His father finally alleviates the tense silence with a scoff. 

"Is this one of your jokes Steven? Is it a phase? Are you not over your rebellious stage yet?" 

"What? No, no it's not a phase. And I'm not kidding. Why would I joke about this?" 

"Well then I don't understand, enlighten me as to why you're insisting on throwing your future away." Mr. Harrington took off his glasses to rub his temple like Steve and this situation is just nonsense. A headache. 

"I'm not throwing my future away for Christ's sake! Just because it's not what you want for me doesn't mean it's the wrong choice!" 

"Don't you raise your voice to me boy!" His father stood and slammed his fist on his desk. Steve jumped, knocked his chair over in the process. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides.

* * *

Billy and John both looked over to the detached building. Billy stood up from the chair he was sitting in. Was just itching to bolt but John put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Gotta let them work it out son." 

Was all he said before dropping his hand and took his seat back on a lawn chair. Billy couldn't though. His mind started racing about what that bang was, what their muffled voices are saying, shouting. Is _his_ boy okay? 

* * *

"This is because of him right?" Mr. Harrington pointed a finger to the door. 

"Who? Wait., Billy?"

" _Billy._ " His father said it like it tasted bad. 

"He got inside your head! Trying to manipulate you! You're acting like a completely different person! Steven this isn't you!" 

"You think Billy put me up to this? Oh my god! What's wrong with you? He has nothing to do with this!" 

"I'm not going to sit and watch you throw your life away on a summer fling! Do you hear me Steven! I won't!" 

"Are you serious? You actually believe I can't think and make my own decisions? I've been taking care of myself since I was thirteen! No thanks to you!" 

Steve wanted to leave, turned to go. But he had more to get off his chest now that they were finally going at it. He turns back to his father with a look that's just this side of maniacal.

"Who are you kidding with this crap? You don't have to sit and watch because you're never here! You don't care if I got to college or not! You only care about what your stupid colleagues will think about Mr. Harrington's son not being an ivy league! I'm sorry I don't fit into your perfect picture dad, but if you're looking for someone to point a finger at, look in the mirror sometime." 

Now he can go. Except Steve is shaky with adrenaline and in general is quite clumsy. So of course when he goes to leave he trips over his chair. The one he knocked over just minutes ago. And that hurt. Mostly his pride, but his knee and rib took a punch too. 

"Ow! Motherfucker!" Steve shouts. 

And it's exactly what Billy's been waiting for. A flash of panic and fear electrocutes through his body. Sends a cold shock to his stomach. He looks to John for a split second before Billy takes off like a bullet and runs to Steve. Slams the office door open with a bang to rival an actual gunshot. The first thing he sees is Steve on the floor. 

"Steve!"

Immediately Billy drops to his knees to aid Steve. Prodding him with rush touches. Mr. Harrington is saying something behind him but it just sounds like a buzz. Like all other sounds except for Steve are light years away.

“Hey, Stevie-baby, are you hurt anywhere?”

“Billy? No, no I’m good. What are you doing in here?” 

"Heard you yell baby, had to make sure you were okay." 

And Steve melts under his cowboys warm hands. Leans into the pressure of him and lets Billy all but pick him up right off the floor. But now that Steve is standing, he can feel the heat of a bruise forming on his side. Winces when shifts on his legs.

"Mr. Hargrove!" Finally Mr. Harrington's voice rings properly in Billy's ears. The cowboy whips his head around to look at the older man. Billy's fear quickly turns to rage as he's trying to piece together as to why his Stevie would be on the floor. And forgive a guy to assume, but Billy wasn't raised with the Tanner family values. So his mind goes a hundred miles a minute. And he jumps to the only conclusion that makes sense to him. What would most likely be the case in his house, with his father.

“What did you do? Did you hit him? You son of a bitch?” Billy roared.

“Hit him? Jesus, the boy tripped over the chair! What kind of father do you think I am?”

Mr. Harrington backed up against his desk. He doesn't look like he's afraid of the cowboy. On the other hand he definitely doesn't look like he's looking for a fight either. Steve knows what's going on in Billy's mind right now, a red hot panic washes over him. 

Billy is protecting him! Is also probably reliving too many flashbacks at once in his head of his own father. So Steve ignores the ache in his side and gets in front of Billy. Separates his father from Billy. Puts gentle but firm hands on his cowboy's chest to hold him back, ground him.

“Tex? Hey-hey, cowboy, look at me.”

Billy’s eyes that were trained on Mr. Harrington flash down to Steve. They're still wild and looking for a fight. Full of hurt and rage. 

“I know how it looked, I know what you’re thinking, but it was an accident. I got mad and wasn’t looking and I tripped. Dad wasn’t even near me.” 

Steve tried to sound as calm and reassuring as he could with his side throbbing. Billy bit his lip, Steve could feel Billy's muscles relax under his palms. 

“You swear?” 

“Yeah Tex, I promise.”

Steve rubs comforting stokes over Billy's chest. If they were under any other circumstances it would actually be kind if hot. The way Billy is so protective, would probably kill for Steve. No, even under these circumstances Steve is kind of turned on. The way Billy's muscles flex under his touch. Like he's still looking for a fight. How his jaw is taught with eagerness and raw passion for him. Steve wants to lean in and kiss him, but he hasn't forgotten where he is. Or who he's with. Speaking of which, Mr. Harrington is standing there baffled. The look of disgust on his face as he watches the display of intimacy between the two.

“For Christ’s sake, Steven! So this _is_ the reason you don't wanna go to school? Because you're shacking up with the help? And you! What are you? Some kind of gold digger?” 

"You don't know what you're talking about! Don't talk to him like that!" Steve bites out turning to his father. 

"Hey, Richard?" John stood in the doorway. Voice stern as he questioned Mr. Harrington. The new voice broke the tension and everyone looked back to the other man. 

"We gotta meet the helicopter in twenty. Think you can wrap things up?" 

The boys sighed in relief almost in unison, saved by the bell. Mr. Harrington looked like he was trying to shoot daggers from his eyes at John. Then he directed that glare to Steve. 

“We're not finished here Steven. No son of mine is going to throw his life away for some white trash farmer’s nobody son!”

Yeah, no, nope. That's not going to fly with Steve. Nobody talks about Billy like that. 

“Are you serious right now? Do you actually hear yourself when you talk? You self righteous asshole! Billy is ten times the man you’ll ever be!” 

Steve snapped, snarled at his father. Billy put his arm over Steve’s chest like a seat belt to keep him from lunging at his father.

“You won’t be saying that he leaves you for some little trap! He’ll take all your money and leave you high and dry! What are you going to do when that happens Steven?”

Steve scoffed,

“Sounds like you’re speaking from experience. Something you ain’t telling me dad?”

“Watch your mouth you ungrateful brat!”

And then it was Billy’s turn, because he is the only person that can call Steve that. He steps in front of his boy like a shield.

“I love your son for _him_ , sir! Not _your_ money! You have no idea what kind of boy ya got here, you’re the ungrateful one! The way I see it, you don’t have the right to be throwin’ names ‘round. You don’t deserve to even speak ta him!”

It was a surprise Mr. Harrington didn’t grab his thirty ought six off the way with how red his face was. The way he sputtered and scowled at the cowboy.

“Oh Mr. Hargrove,” he finally decided on. Shook his head as he said it.

“If you think for a goddamn second that you still work here, you got another thing coming. I want you out of here before morning!”

And yeah, that was expected. If Mr. Harrington thought Billy was staying here after this, he’s a beer short of a six pack. 

“Dad! That’s not fair! He has nowhere else to go!” Steve shouted. 

“Stevie, it’s okay baby.” Billy tried.

“No it’s not! No. No! Dad if Billy goes then I go too!”

“Stop acting like a child Steven!” His dad patronized. 

“I’m serious! I’m gone! I’m nineteen, an adult and you don’t get to control me anymore!”

“If you leave with him I’m cutting you off. Do you understand me? You’re no longer a Harrington, no money, no cars, no mansion to come home to.” 

“Good! I don’t want any of it anyways!”

“Hey, Stevie wait a minute. Don’t rush inta this, you can’t give us your inheritance for me.”

“Billy do you love me? You want a life with me right?” 

“God, ‘course I do baby. Love you more than anything, you know that.” 

“Then let me love you that much too.” 

“I’m not standing for this, Steven. Mark me, the minute you set foot off this property with this man you are done! You’ll have no ties to the Harrington name.”

Billy and Steve share this intense stare, like they’re having a full conversion without actually talking. Then Billy breaks it with a smile. Looks Mr. Harrington dead in the eyes and says:

“Good. He won’t be needing it anymore sir. He has my name to replace it with.”

“Get out! Get off of my property, the both of you.”

“With pleasure.”’

Billy grabs Steve’s hand tight and they both walk out of the office. Billy stops in front of John who was still waiting right outside the door and offers his other hand. 

“It was nice meeting and working with you John.” Billy says firm but kindly.

“Pleasure was all mine son.” John shook his hand, then looked to Steve,

“You stay safe alright kid.” And it was with the affection Steve expected of a father, not a family friend. But John perhaps has been more of a father to him, definitely more emotionally involved in Steve’s younger years than his father was. Steve nodded to him with a warm smile.

“He’ll be just fine, won’t let anything happen to him.” 

“I know ya won’t son. Now I want ya’ll to call me as soon as ya’ll are settled somewhere.”

“We will.” Steve promised the older man.

* * *

Billy and Steve are in his cabin when they hear the cars spilling out of the driveway. Billy was sitting up on top of the counter watching Steve pace back and forth. 

“Baby you’re gonna wear a hole in the floorboards like that. C’mere.” The cowboy reached out his arms and Steve softened in Billy’s arms. Wrapped his around Billy’s waist and nuzzled his head into his cowboy’s chest. 

“What are we gonna do Tex?” Steve let out quietly on a sigh. Billy felt the warmth of his breath on his skin through his shirt. He rubbed Stevie’s back, petted his hair. 

“Don’t worry baby, I got you. We’re gonna figure it out. I got a plan.”

“You wanna fill me in on it?”

“Kinda want ta keep it a secret.” 

“Billy!” Steve whined, shoving the cowboy. Billy laughed and pulled Steve back into an embrace. 

“Just messin’ with ya pretty boy. This is what i’m thinkin’...” Billy had a smile a mile wide,

“...I’m waiting.” 

“You. Me. A dog. Our own little cabin right outside of town. What do you say?" 

"I say I'm in Cowboy."

* * *

It’s been four months since Billy and Steve left the Harrington ranch. Billy took all the money that he'd been saving up from the Harrington job. Steve took some out money from his trust fund that his mom put away for him when he was younger. They bought a cabin about five miles from the town line. Billy had saw the place one time on one of his drop offs. It never left his mind, so he knew that was the place for them. Billy used his connections from selling Harrington's goods to start up his own little business. It's nothing much right now but it's a living. He sells fresh honey and apples to the town markets. And he has a partnership with another local hay farm. The cowboy teaches natural horsemanship classes with Bandit on the side at the facility where Steve teaches jumping classes with Whiskey. 

And little by little before they knew it, they built this new life together. 

Now it’s a week before Christmas, and they're on their way to the next town over. Billy was able to find a breeder fairly close to them from the list Robin gave them all those months ago. Steve is buzzing in his seat like a bumble bee. Billy keeps laughing whenever he takes a glance over to his fiance. 

"Baby, ya gotta calm down." He says over the Christmas music playing through the radio. 

"I'm so excited though! I just really hope he likes me!" 

"The little guys gonna love ya as much as I do Stevie."

* * *

"Here he is, I had to wake him up from a nap." The breeder came around the corner with their puppy. And he was so small but his eyes were so big. They could rival Steve's. 

"Oh my god! Billy look!"

"I see him baby." But Billy was looking at Steve. Watching his entire face brighten the room. God, he's so in love with him. 

"Would you like to hold him?" The breeder offered to Billy. 

"Course." And the cowboy scooped the puppy into his arms. Held him gingerly, close to his chest. 

"Hey there buddy. Sorry we had to wake you up." Billy whispered.

"Billy look! He has a blue eye and a brown one." 

"Guess he must've taken after both of us then, huh?"

Billy chortled. Couldn't help the smile that was plastered to his face as he watched Steve prattle with the puppy.

"Oh right! This is for you, Bailey." 

Steve pulled out the collar from his pocket. They bought it last night together with a few other last minute things. They bickered over what kind to get him. They both settled on a simple red one for now. Billy said he's getting him bandanna one when Bailey gets older though. 

_"Bailey Jo Hargrove"_ is what the tag reads.

They take their puppy home, smile and laugh as they watch him figure out his new surroundings. Watch him run around the Christmas tree they got last week. The house is all aglow with soft white lights. It smells like pine and cinnamon. This is the first Christmas tree Billy has had since his time in California. It's Steve's first real Christmas tree, ever. He grew up with an artificial one. And It's their first Christmas together, with many more to come. 

"Love you cowboy."

"I love you too, Stevie." 

Life couldn't get anymore perfect than this.


End file.
